Seth's Imprint Sammy
by MaisyCullen13
Summary: What would you do if you were the key to tranquility? What if there was another wold that you didn't even know existed? What if your whole world was turned upside down , and you had to join forces with the enemy? My name is Sammy. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Well I re-wrote this chapter. Seriously when I read this again after finishing chapter 14, this made my nauseous. The only thought that ran through my head was,"How could people read this?" Anyway, this isn't the best, but hey, it's better than it was.**

I stared at the headrest in front of me, thinking about why this tragedy happened. My parents died in a car crash two weeks from today, and I remember the incident like it was only seconds ago.

_(Flashback) Mom, Dad, and myself are in the car, and my parents just finished the papers that filed their divorce._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked._

_"Sweetie you know that we both love you very much." Mom pointed out._

_"Thats not much of an explanation!" I yelled._

_"Sammy we're not doing this because of you." Dad said._

_I crossed my arms and screamed,"I HATE YOU!"_

_Just about two seconds later, the car swerved and we collided with another car that sent us rolling to the side of the road._

_All _I _remembered was an intense pain in my arm, before the blacks spots in my vision took me under._

_A few hours later I woke up in a hospital with my two best friends Damian and Michelle beside my bed crying._

_"What's wrong?" I croaked._

_"Oh!" They exclaimed together. Damian took my hand and Michelle made do with my wrist. On the outside, it would look like Damian was going out with one of us, but in reality, he's gay._

_"We thought you were never going to wake up!" Damian rushed._

_"Yeah!" Michelle added._

_"Whats the damage?" I asked._

_"You just had to get stitches on your arm. It was a deep cut. " Michelle explained._

_I looked around the room. There was a huge pink teddy bear and a card. On the front, it said,'From your bestest friend Damian' Next to it was a vase full of my favorite flowers. Daisies. On the card, it said,'From your buddy bud Michelle'_

_"Thank you guys." I smiled._

_"You're welcome!" They said in unison._

_Then I remembered something. "Where's my parents? Are they alright?"_

_Damian and Michelle shared a knowing glance and tears came back into their eyes._

_"No." I said._

_They nodded. I started shaking. Shaking hard. I tried to hold in my sobs, but I couldn't control my tears._

_"Just let it out sweetheart. It'll make you feel better." Damian suggested. _(end flashback)

I stayed at Michelle's house for two weeks, and the three of us spent every living moment of that time together. I didn't have any close relatives so social services had to track down some relatives that I didn't even know about. Except for one.

(Flashback)

_I was sitting in a big room with a bunch of adults arguing. I was so frustrated that it took every fiber of my being to not stand up, scream and slap every face in sight._

_"I'll take her!" One lady yelled._

_"No I'll take her. You can't even take care of a dog!"_

_"No I will." Then everybody started arguing at the same time again._

_Okay this is the last straw. I moved my chair to the edge of the stage, stood up on it, and screamed at the top of my lungs._

_Everybody started to quiet down after about ten seconds. When I made sure everybody was gonna keep their mouths shut, I yelled,"You stupids need to shutup! I'm not a frickin' animal here!"_

_A tall man stood up in the back. He had a lot of muscles, russett skin, and had black eyes that were familiar. "I'll take her." He said looking at me strait in the eye._

_I gasped and immediately jumped off the stage. I ran as fast as I could and yelled,"Uncle Sam!" When I collided into him, the force was so strong that it would have knocked me down if he didn't pull me into a bone crushing hug. I started to sob into his chest and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back and murmuring,"It's okay. You're okay."_ (End flashback)

I'm still sad that my parents died, but the one thing that keeps me my usual bubbly self, is that Mom and Dad are in a better place.

So now I'm leaving my life in LA behind and moving to La Push with Uncle Sam and his fiancè Emily. This is gonna be a drastic change for me because I'm used to having sunny days everyday, and clear skies. In La Push, it rains everyday, and the sun never comes out.

"Passengers, please put your seat belts on. We will be landing shortly." The pilot said through the intercom.

When I stepped of the plane, with my bags in hand, someone came up behind me and grabbed me. "Boo!"

I screamed and turned around.

There was Uncle Sam with Emily and some other guy that looked kinda like Sam.

"Uncle Sam!" I gave him a huge hug.

"Hey kiddo." He ruffled my hair.

"Hey watch the hair." I pouted.

"Hi Sammy." Emily said.

"Hey Emily!" I also gave her a hug.

"I'm Paul." The other guy said.

"Hey." I shook his hand.

"Somebody's in a cheery mood." Sam observed.

I shrugged. "Where to?"

"Me and Paul will get your bags and we'll drive back to the house." Sam explained.

"Sounds like a plan."

Durning the drive, I was questioned about my life back in LA. I told them about my two crazy friends, all about myself, and how much I loved California.

I could tell that Paul was the kinda guy who liked to speak his mind when he asked,"Why are you always so cheery when your parents just died?"

"Paul." Uncle Sam glared at him through the mirror.

"Its okay Uncle Sam."I turned to Paul. "The reason I act this way us because one, I always act this way, two, if I don't laugh, I cry, and three, I know that Mom and Dad are in a better place."

When we were done with half the drive, the questions stopped and we listened to the radio comfortably.

I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

I heard a car door slam and felt my door open. I was gonna get up, but I was too lazy. A pair of warm arms picked me up and carried me to what felt like a bed. It feels just like the one back home with my satin pink bead spread. Weird.

I fell back into unconciousness three seconds later.

When I was dreaming, I dreamt of a memory I had when I was six. Me and my parents were at one of the parks and we were rolling down a soft, grassy hill. The sky was so peaceful, and if you concentrated, you could see a cloud that looked like a dinosaur.

I woke up to a loud thumping noise and my side pressed to something cold.

My eyes opened up to my old room, and I was on the floor. I sat up and shook my head. There was only one explanation I could think of as to how I woke up in my old room. My wonderful Uncle Sam and Emily.

I was gonna go find them and thank them, but my grogginess made me think twice. I groaned, stood up, and changed into my most comfortable pajamas.

They were soft spongebob pants, a blue tank top, and my spongebob slippers. I put my black, curly, hair into a high pony tail with a blue ribbon before I grabbed the big teddy bear Damian gave me, and fell back into bed.

After what felt like five seconds, and hand gently shook my shoulder,"Sammy sweetie, dinner's ready."

My eyes opened my eyes and saw Emily over me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's five thirty." She said.

"Oh. Hey, thanks for doing this to my room." I smiled.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Now come out so you can meet some of our friends."

She grabbed my hand and lead me down a short hallway into a living room. There were seven men squished into the small space.

They all looked the same, but different in a way. If that even makes sense.

They all had the same russett colored skin, either black or brown eyes, and they were all shirtless. I could feel the blush creeping up in my cheeks.

Sam stood up and motioned his hand to every person he introduced. "Sammy this is Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Collin, Brady, and you already know Paul."

"Hey Sammy." They all said.

"Hey." I waved and smiled.

"Well c'mon dinner is ready!" Emily called from the kitchen.

I walked into Emily's small kitchen and sat down at the table. Everybody else filed in and sat down. I don't know how all these huge guys can fit into such a small space, but they made it happen.

Emily set large plates of food on the table, and with no exaggeration, it looked like the table was going to break with all of it.

"Dig in." Emily said.

The guys started eating like they haven't eaten in a weeks. "What are you guys, a pack of wolves?" I asked.

They all burst out laughing like I was missing an inside joke.

"We're grown men." Quil said simply.

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes.

The front door opened and a girl and a boy came inside. The girl looked like she was 18 and the boy looked about 16.

He was so beautiful. His hair was cropped short, he wore a pair of cutoff jeans, and no shirt. I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" He apologized.

His eyes roamed around the table, and when he looked at me, he looked like... like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Or a mother seeing her child seconds after birth.

I don't know how long we stayed there just staring each other, but everybody inturrupted our trance when they screamed,"SETH!"

I looked down and blushed.

"Sammy this is Seth and Leah." Emily said.

So Seth was his name. "Hi." I said.

"Hey." Leah said rolling her eyes. Well she seems like kind of a bitch.

"Hi Sammy." Seth greeted. Why did I suddenly get so shy?

"Well you better eat before its gone." Emily told them.

Seth sat in front of me and started eating and staring at me again. It would have been kind of creepy and awkward if I didn't get lost in his eyes again.

"So Sammy where are you from?" Embry asked.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Err... What?"

"Where are you from?"

"Oh." And the questions kept rolling for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, we all moved to the living room. I sat down next to Seth and just talked comfortably. Everything felt so right when I was with Seth. Like nothing bad will ever happen to me as long as he was around.

I wanted to know everything about Seth. His hobbies, favorite music, subjects. The more I talked to him, the more I felt this overpowering love for him. That's crazy Sammy! You just met him! I scolded at myself.

But what if he feels the same way…. I trailed off in my head.

Our hands brushed and the contact felt like electricity running up my arm.

"Sorry." I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"You don't have to be sorry. Ever." He said sincerely.

We smiled at each other. "So where do you go to school?" I asked.

"La Push high." He answered.

"Oh. I'm gonna be going to. Though I don't know when." I said.

"Hey Uncle Sam?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"When do I go to school?"

"Tommorow." He replied.

"Oh." I looked down at the floor. What people don't like me? Will I fail my classes? I knew that answer. No.

Seth grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. "It'll be okay. People aren't that bad." He reassured me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I yawned.

"Well I'm off to bed." I got up from the couch.

"Night Sammy." Everyone all called.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Emily gave me a hug.

"Have sweet dreams Sammy." Seth said sincerely.

"Night Seth!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked down the hallway and into my bedroom.

"Oh! Whipped!" Paul taunted.

"Shutup!" Seth yelled.

I plopped back into bed with my thoughts wrapped around how amazing Seth is.


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. So yeah I decided to edit this chapter too because again, it was in dire need of editing. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to a big, warm hand shaking me.

"Sammy it's time for school." Uncle Sam announced in his loud, deep voice.

I groaned. "I don't want to go. Can't I just stay home and sleep today?"

Uncle Sam chuckled."Nope. You can't miss your first day of school."

"But I think I'm coming down with something." I looked up at him with innocent eyes and started to cough. "See? Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." I rolled over and snuggled closer into my comforting blankets.

Uncle Sam sighed. "You asked for it." Suddenly my blankets were ripped away from me, making my place of warmth disappear. Before I could protest against my Uncle's action, he simply picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ugh!" I dragged out the word. Or sound…whatever it is. "Uncle Sam you suck." I mumbled.

He laughed loudly and plopped me down in a chair at the kitchen table. Seth and Embry were sitting in front of me eating their breakfast.

"Hey Sammy." Embry greeted.

"Good Morning Sammy. How'd you sleep?" Seth asked.

"Fine. Until someone decided to take away my happy moment." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Like most 16 year olds, I am SO not a morning person. Especially the morning of your first day of school.

"Hey, that was all you princess." Uncle Sam chuckled.

"Hello Sammy." Emily gave me a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

"Thanks Emily. Hey, how am I getting to school?" I asked.

"Me and Embry are going to take you." Seth answered.

"Cool."

After breakfast, I got dressed and walked into the living room.

"Here let me take that." Seth said, reaching for my bag.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Bye Sammy. Have a good day at school." Emily gave me a hug.

"Bye kiddo." Uncle Sam ruffled my hair.

I fixed it. "How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?" I asked.

"You tell me." He chuckled.

"Hmph." I pouted.

"Well we better get going before we're late." Seth suggested.

"Bye!" I looked back at Sam and Emily and they waved back.

"Here." Seth took my hand and lead me to a truck outside.

"Thank you for driving me to school." I smiled at him.

"Anything for you." He said sincerely.

We stare at each other before Embry ,the idiot, honked his horn.

"C'mon love birds! You can stare at each other when we get to school!" Embry shouted from the car.

I blushed, got inside, and ended up sitting in the middle of Seth and Embry because I was the smallest of the two.

"Sammy what did you like to do back in LA?" Embry asked.

"I already told you that." I said.

"You did?" His confusion was evident in both his voice and his expression.

"Yeah. It looks like somebody doesn't pay attention much. Your teachers must love you." I rolled my eyes and the boys chuckled.

"Just answer the question."

"I loved to go to Venice beach and sit in the sand and watch the world go by."

"I hear there a bunch of freaks at Venice beach." Seth mused.

"There are. That's why I like it." I said.

They gave me a look that questioned my sanity.

I laughed. "No. I like the freaks because there, you can be whoever you want and nobody will judge you. You could be a nerd, or some goth freak, and nobody cares. That's where you can show your true colors." I explained.

"Your deep." Paul said.

"I know."We were in the parking lot of the school now.

Embry stopped the car and got out while Me and Seth filed out after.

Seth must have seen the nervousness on my face because he grabbed my hand and whispered,"It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you while I'm around."

I looked up and met his serious gaze. "Really?" I asked.

"Really." He nodded.

We walked up to the front office with our hands still intertwined. His abnormally warm hand felt so nice around mine. They fit together so easily, like we were made for each other. 'Your so corny Sammy' I giggled inside my head.

When we walked by, people were staring at me. The girls looked jealous, and the guys looked like I was a piece of meat. Ugh. Stupid pigs.

Seth opened the doors that brought to us to a little room with a lady with long, black, hair that was sitting at a desk.

I walked up and said,"Hi I'm Sammy Uley."

"Yes!" She dug around in one of her files and pulled out two papers. "Here's your schedule and a map of the school." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

My schedule went like this:

1- Reading-Cundiff

2- Music- Roberson

3- Math- Wells

4- English- Doran

5- Science- Pick

6- Gym- Richards

7- Free period

8- Social Studies- Jones

"Cool you have 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 8th with me." Seth stated.

"Awesome."

In first period, Mrs. Cundiff was so rude. She always has an angry grimace on her face, and has annoyance coloring her tone.

During second period, Mrs. Roberson was so nice and patient.

Third period was okay, I already did the assignment so I spent the last thirty minutes doodling in my Diary.

Fourth period sucks! Mrs. Doran is so boring when she talks!

Lunch was fun. I met Jared's girlfriend Kim. She was kinda shy, but we hit it off real easily.

Fifth period was cool. Mr. Pick is so awesome! He doesn't care what you do, as long as you get your work done and on his desk at the end of the period. I spent the last 45 minutes texting Michelle and Damian, and talking with Seth.

Gym sucked. The Coach is so strict.

My free period I spent in the courtyard reading a book.

Social Studies was okay. The subject is so boring, but the teacher's okay.

"So how was your first day?" Seth asked me when the bell rang.

"Good." I smiled.

"Well my locker is on the other side of the school." He frowned.

"That's okay. I'll meet you inside the car."

I walked to my locker with a faint smile on my face. My first day wasn't so bad after all. The hall was pretty much empty besides myself and three girls who were walking towards me. They had way too much make up on, and looked like hookers.

When they reached me, the girl in the front sneered,"Hi"

"Hi." I smiled. "I'm Sammy." I put my hand out so she could shake it.

She looked at my hand and back at me. Her eyes said,_'Are you serious?'_

I put my hand in my pocket.

"Stay away from Seth." The girls stepped closer to me in synchronization, like they were part of the same organism.

"Why?" I snapped. I'm not usually mean, but I have a bad feeling about these girls.

"Because he doesn't even like you. You're just an ugly little bitch who's parents died. Seth's mine. Now stay away from him or else." The girl in front had fire in her eyes.

"Or else what?" I slammed my locker.

The first girl slapped me so hard that I fell on the floor. The other two kicked me with their heels.

"That." The first girl said. She walked away with her possie behind her.

I grabbed my bag and walked to the car with tears in my eyes. I had to choke back my sobs.

Embry was inside the car and Seth was waiting for me outside.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Seth asked once I reached him.

I ignored him and got inside with him behind me.

"Drive." I snapped at Embry.

The drive was quiet, and Seth was visibly worried. Although they constantly bombarded me with questions, I ignored all of them.

When we reached Sam and Emily's house, I ran strait to my room.

I threw my bag against the wall, sunk down on the floor and started sobbing into my hands.

Those bitches! Who do they think they are! I can hang out with whoever I want! I just have to stay by Seth. And he'll protect me.

But he didn't right now. I argued with myself.

Yeah but he didn't know.

Seth came in, carried me to my bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Sammy, baby look at me."

I looked up and sniffled. "What happened?" He asked.

It was hard to talk in between my sobs, but I made it happen. "There was these three girls, and one of them said that I have to stay away from you. Then I asked why, and she said because you don't even like me and that I'm an ugly bitch who's parents died. Then she said stay away from you or else. Then I said, or what? Then she slapped me and the other two kicked me!" I was crying again.

Seth started shaking. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was turned into an angry grimace.

I put my palm on his cheek and he immediately stopped shaking.

He put his hand over mine and whispered,"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"You don't have to be sorry. Ever," I repeated him from last night.

We looked into each other's eyes and I felt that overpowering love for him again. Every part of him that touched me was on fire. Though that might just be his abnormal body heat.

He closed the distance and kissed me.

The kiss was so sweet and soft, it was the most magical first kiss a girl could dream of. Yeah that's right. I'm sixteen and just got my first kiss. Most usually get it when they're like, fourteen, but hey, I have a gay friend. Normal girls don't usually have gay friends.

After a few seconds, we broke away. I laid my head on his chest and whispered,"I love you." I bit my lip and waited for his response.

He let out a contented sigh. "I love you too."

**Eh...my logical self seems says that Sammy and Seth are going too fast, but my romantic, mushy side says that it's imprinting and it's supposed to be this way. What do you think? **


	3. Sectrets Spill

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter!**

I stayed wrapped around Seth for two hours. I loved to be in Seth's arms. They felt so warm and safe.

I was also jumping up and down with joy inside my head. Seth kissed me! He told me he loved me! Seth loves me!

But I was curious about something.

"Hey Seth?" I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me.

"Does this mean that we're going out now?" I hope he doesn't think that I'm stupid for asking this.

"You tell me." He leaned in and kissed me again.

When we broke away for air, I put my head in the crevase of his neck and blushed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"C'mon lets go see what Emily's cooking." Seth suggested.

I frowned. I didn't want to move one inch from this spot.

Seth must have sensed that because he picked me up bridal style and took me into the living room.

Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared, and Kim were sitting down watching TV. Seth sat down with me still in his arms.

"Hey Sammy!" Kim said from Jared's lap.

"Hey Kimmi! Can I talk to you for minute?" I asked.

"Sure." We both got off our boys.

"We'll be back." I told Seth.

"Be back soon." He looked sad that I was leaving him.

Kim and I ended up walking in the forest.

"What's up?" She asked.

"When you and Jared started going out…" I started playing with my hands." It's kind of hard to explain. Well did things go faster than you thought they would?"

"It's okay Sammy. I know how you feel." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Well I mean I just met him yesterday, and I already have this overpowering love for him. I already told him that I love him, and he told me he loved me back! I'm excited, really I am. But I'm also confused."

"I know how you feel Sammy. But it was a little different for me. See i've always had this major crush on Jared. Last year, we were partners in science and he never gave me a second look. Then one day he came in and asked me if he wanted to go to dinner and a movie with me. Things were going great, and the third day we were going out, we declared our love for each other. Things were going faster than I thought they would, but sometimes you just have to listen to your heart more than your head. Don't worry Sammy. Seth loves you. I can see it in his eyes. You just have to trust him, and nothing bad will happen to you."

I looked into her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. Just listen to your heart and everything will work out for the best." She told me sincerely.

"Thanks Kim." I pulled her into a hug.

She broke away and said,"Now we should get back before the boys get too worried about us."

"Right."

I was thinking about the advise I got from Kim. _'Sometimes you just have to your heart more than your head.' _ Her voice rang in my head. I love how girls can be so deep and give other people great advise.

"Wait Kim, I wanted to ask you something else." I broke the silence.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You said that Jared never gave you a second look before that day he asked you out. Why did he just suddenly ask?"

"Umm… Well see it's Seth's job to tell you why."

"Why is it Seth's job?" How does Seth get into this?

"You'll see. I promise." She started walking again.

When we reached the house, I said."Thanks again Kim."

"Anytime Sammy."

When Kim opened the door, she announced,"We're back."

Jared and Seth let out a relieved sigh in syntonization.

"Sorry we took so long." I said while I sat back down on Seth's lap.

"As long as you were safe." He whispered into my ear.

"Seth?" I turned to him.

"Yeah." He asked.

"Kim said that you had something to tell me."

He glared at Kim and Jared moved in front of her in a protective stance.

She put her hands up in surrender. "Hey she asked why Jared suddenly wanted to go out with me. That was the best I could come up with."

He sighed. "It's okay Kim. C'mon you can bring Jared with you."

"Dude, where are we going?" Jared asked.

"I'm gonna show Sammy. And I figured that she would want somebody else there, and Kim is always attached to you." Seth explained.

"Show me what?" I asked.

"You'll see." Seth told me without looking me in the eye.

"Okay." I said softly.

Seth grabbed my hand while Jared grabbed Kim's and lead me deep into the forest. Me and Kim's footsteps were the only things we heard while Jared and Seth were absolutely silent.

Seth turned around abruptly and put his hands on either side of my face. "Sammy, you love me right?" Every inch of his beautiful face looked worried.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. "What's wrong Seth?"

"That's good to hear." Seth let out a breath I didn't know he was holding till now. "Stay here." He said sternly with a touch of pleading in there.

"Okay." It came out like a question. I have no clue what was happening. If Seth wanted to tell me something, why did he have to bring me into the forest? And why did Jared and Kim have to tag along? Not that I didn't like them, but I just didn't know what we were doing.

Seth jogged deeper into the ferns while I called out, "Seth! Where are you going?"

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "He's coming." Jared told me.

A few seconds later, a huge sandy colored wolf walked up a few feet from me.

I let out a huge breath and it probably looked like my eyes were gonna pop out of my sockets.

My first reaction was shocked. I just stared at the wolf with my mouth hanging open for a few seconds.

My second reaction was fear. "OH MY GOSH! THERE"S A WOLF!" I shouted and looked back at Jared and Kim. They looked totally at ease, like seeing this was the most natural thing in the world. What are they, crazy?

Then as I turned my gaze back to the wolf, my third reaction came. "It's so cute!" I squealed.

Then I got a good look at its eyes.

They had the same chocolate, bright, childish eyes as Seth's. "Seth?" I asked in a bearly audible whisper.

The wolf's head went up and down like it was nodding. This was Seth? A huge wolf? I don't care. He was still my Seth. Hehe. I like the sound of 'my Seth.'

I took four tentative steps toward him and pet the side of his face. He made a rumbling noise from his chest and leaned into my hand. His fur was so soft and warm. It was like a blanket on legs. I smiled and giggled a little at my silent joke.

Out of nowhere Seth licked half of my face. "Eeeew!" I screamed. "Seth!"

After I wiped of the slobber all over my face, I put my hand on the top of his head and ruffled his fur.

He made a barking noise that sounded like a wolf version of a laugh. The sound made me laugh so hard that I thought I was gonna fall on the floor.

Seth ran out of sight for about fifteen seconds before he came back in human form and pulled me into a lung squeezing hug. "Can't breath!" I gasped.

He chuckled and loosened his grip on me. "Your wolf self looks so adorable!" Then I realized what I just said. I blushed and looked down.

"Sammy." Seth put his hand under my chin and stared intently into my eyes. "You…" He trailed off in confusion. "You're not afraid of me?"

"No. You'll still be my Sethie either way. And you promised that you wouldn't anything bad happen to me." During my little rant I stroked one of his cheeks with my right hand, while my left hand snaked into his black, cropped hair.

"Really?" He asked, doubt coloring his tone.

"Really." I answered him while he closed the distance and placed his soft lips on mine.


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"You wanna go somewhere?" Seth asked, pulling away.

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed his abnormally warm, and large hand.

We ended up walking on the beach, just getting to know each other better and playing around.

"You'r birthday's in three days?" Seth looked down at me.

"Yeah. But I don't want you telling anybody else." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because…" I trailed off and looked at the setting sun. "Because it won't be the same without Mom and Daddy. I mean… we never did anything special, it would be just us and my friends." My tone turned sad and the tears were threatening to fall when i mentioned my parents and my friends in the same sentence.

"Do you miss them?" Seth asked.

"Who?" I looked up in confusion.

"Your friends." Seth answered.

"I do." I smiled and nodded. "Those are probably the most craziest people I have ever met."

When I looked back into Seth's eyes, he seemed as though he was trying to figure out something.

"I'm gonna do something special for your birthday." He announced.

"I told you not to tell anybody!" I practically screeched.

He chuckled. "I won't. I can do something special without any one knowing."

I was instantly confused. "Then what are you planing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He pretended to zip his beautiful lips, lock them, and throw the key behind him.

"Fine." I pouted.

"Awww. Don't be upset." He laughed and kissed my pout away.

The next day, I would keep on trying to figure out what Seth was going to do. He made it sound like it was gonna be the best thing in the world for me. That just made me even more frustrated! What could be the best thing ever besides Seth…?

"Ms. Wells!" Mrs. Cundiff yelled.

"What?" I jumped.

"What was the last line that Romeo said before he died?"

"Uh…" And it was like that for the rest of the day. Me zoning out, and my teachers screaming at me to pay attention. Stupid adults. I mentally mumbled.

The next day, I tried to flirt my way into getting in on the secret, but failed… Horribly. Just when Seth looked like he was about to crack, he would quickly compose himself and say the he won't say a word.

Damn promises.

My eyes opened up to another gray light shining through my window. I rolled over and tried to get more sleep, but it just wasn't coming. I rolled back over so I could look at the clock. 8:57

What? I'm _bearly_ waking up at 9 on a Saturday? I usually sleep till 12! So much for sleeping in.

I got out of bed grabbed my phone, and walked to the kitchen. Ugh. Did I mention I hate mornings? Oh yeah and today was my birthday. Whoop- de do! Note my sarcasm when I say that.

"Hey Sammy." Quil and Embry called at the same time.

"Hey." I mumbled and waved.

They must have realized I was in a bad mood because they both laughed. "Somebody's grumpy this morning." Quil teased.

I turned away from the fridge and glared at the stupid teenage werwolves. "Do. Not. Push me over the edge."

"Oooh. Scary." Embry said sarcastically.

I got out a bowl, poured the cereal and milk in, and sat down at the table.

"Where is everybody?" I mumbled. I knew they would still hear me.

"Jacob's with Nessie. Paul, Collin, and Brady are out on patrol. Emily and Kim went shopping. And Sam and Jared went with them." Embry answered without taking his eyes off the T.V.

He forgot to mention the person that mattered the most. "Where's Seth?"

"He told us not to tell you." Quil smirked, knowing that his secret was getting to me.

I sighed and started eating my cereal when my phone started going off. Though maybe the right word was blasting.

_'I never thought that you would be the one_

_Acting like a slut when i was gone_

_Maybe you shouldn't oh-ooh _

_Kiss and Tell'_

I sighed. "Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY AAAAAAAAAAND… YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO!" Damian and Michelle screamed into the receiver. When they first started singing, I had to the phone away from my ear.

Just hearing their voices made my mood lighten up. "Awww! Thank you guys!"

"You're welcome! Ooooh guess what?" Michelle asked.

"What?"

"Haha! We can't tell you! It's a secret!" Damian laughed.

"What? Dude you can't just call me, wish me a happy birthday, and then not tell me anything else!" Weirdos.

"Hey Sammy, we gotta go." Michelle said.

I was gonna say something, but the other line was dead. I put my phone on the table and muttered,"I swear I will never understand those two."

I was about to finish my breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

I stood up from the table and opened the door to find those weirdos I call friends.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed.

"I know!" Michelle squealed and gave me a hug.

"Hey, I don't get a hug?" Damian teased. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I yelled.

"Hold on first." Damian pulled out his i phone, tapped on an app, and thrust it in front of my face. On the screen was a birthday cake, with flickering candles. Oh my gosh I know this one! If you blow on the screen, the candles go out! **(I don't know if there really is an app like that out there, but just in case, I don't own it.)**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sammy… Happy Birthday to you!" Damian made his voice really low while Michelle made her voice really high.

I blew on the screen and saw the candles flicker then go out. "Yay!" I giggled. "How did you guys get here?"

"You're friends Seth. He's really nice." Michelle smiled and nodded to someone getting out of a car.

When Seth stepped out, I ran at him with all the sped I had and hugged him. "Seth!" I squealed.

"Hi sweetheart." He chuckled. "Happy birthday."

"This is what you were keeping from me?" I asked. I cannot believe he would go out of his way and do this for me. Seth was truly the most treasured man I will ever have in my life.

"Only because I love you." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey love birds! We didn't come to see you sucking faces!" Damian laughed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Seth. "Whatever. Come inside." I pulled both of them by the hand and led them through the door frame.

"Uh…" Quil said from the living room. I turned and saw him and Embry staring at the three of us in curiosity.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Embry, Quil, these are my friends Damian and Michelle. Michelle, Damian, this is Embry and Quil." I pointed to each person I mentioned.

"Hi!" Michelle chirped.

"Hey." Damian looked at the boys like he was checking them out. Oh gosh.

I pulled out my phone and texted him, _'They're strait. And Seth's mine. =P' _I texted him instead of whispering because I knew the boys would be able to hear. And I didn't want my best friends to be embarrassed.

"Oh." Damian pulled out him phone from his pocket. When he saw that the message was from me, he gave me a look that said,_'What the hell are you doing?'_

"Just read it." I told him.

When he finished reading it, he muttered,"Damn."

"What's he muttering about?" Michelle asked.

Damian showed her what was on the screen with a disappointed expression on his face.

Michelle started laughing so hard that she had to hold on to me for support. "Gosh Damian! You just got here!"

"Haha. That's _so _funny." Damian stuck his tongue out at the hysterical girl next to me.

"C'mon I wanna show you something!" I led them down the hall and to my room. "Ta-da!"

"I thought you were gonna leave your stuff in LA?" Michelle asked, plopping down on my bed.

"Sam and Emily brought my stuff here." I smiled.

"Hey you brought the bear!" Damian exclaimed.

"How could I not? You know how to pick out the most fluffy stuffed animals!" I laughed.

"Hey coming here wasn't our only treat." Michelle pulled me down so I could sit next to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well we heard that you don't have any up to speed magazines." Damian said.

"Yeah! I don't think they sell out magazines at the stores here." I explained.

"Well then you're gonna love this." I stared at her as she digged through her abnormally large bag.

Then she pulled out about 20 teen magazines.

"Oh my gosh! I've missed these!" I immediately pulled one out of the pile.

SETH'S POV

"Oh my gosh! I've missed these!" I heard Sammy's beautiful voice come from her room.

I'm so glad that I made Sammy so happy. To see that huge grin, that brightness in her eyes, and know that i was the one who put that there, made my heart soar. I would do anything to see her look this way.

I sighed in joy and sat down next to Embry.

"What was that all about?" Quil asked.

"I invited Sammy's friends over." I answered shortly, not taking my eyes off the TV screen.

"Why? Don't they live all the way in LA? Hey that rymes."

"Can't tell you. I told Sammy i wouldn't tell anyone."

"Quil you're so stupid. Didn't you hear what they were screaming about when Sammy opened the door?" Embry asked.

"No. I stopped listening after 'Oh my gosh!' " Quil tried to mimic Sammy's voice by making it really high.

"It's Sammy's birthday." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Hey since sherlock over here figured it out, don't tell the girls. Sammy said that she didn't want to do anything, and if you tell them, they'll have the whole shi-bang." I explained.

"Whatever." They laughed.

**Hey so I hope you liked it! So there's this story that is really awesome, but nobody knows about it. Please review this one little story called **_Another Generation! _**by **_Totally Jazzsessed_**.**

**PLZ give it one little review! You might like it! And since this person won't update till they get reviews, I'm getting desperate. So me being the impatient person i am, i just wanted to put that out there.**

**This chapter was inspired by my awesome buddy Michelle, and **_Somebody to love by Justin Bieber_

**Please review! Well this story and the other one. And if you haven't checked out my other story, check it out!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight **

**Yeah! I'm skipping school today! Oh yesterday, I went to go see "Vampires Suck" with my Daddy, and it was so freaking funny! So this chapter was inspired my "Stuck in the moment" by Justin Bieber and my bestest Team Jacob buddy michelle. I lug u gurl! Thank you to bownbey and JaguarJess88 for those amazing reviews. What you said really meant a lot to me. =)**

The three of us just stayed and read magazines in my room.

I was laying upside down on the bed in the middle of Damian and Michelle.

"I love Justin Bieber." Damian sighed.

"He's hot." Michelle pointed out.

"I know! What do you think Sammy?" Damian asked me.

I shrugged. "He's okay I guess."

"Woah!" Michelle sat up. "I've never heard you say that."

"What? There can he people who are hotter than movie stars." Like Seth. I mentally added.

"Like who?" Damian smiled his evil grin. He already knew who I was talking about. He's just asking me to die of embarrassment.

"Uh..." Wow Sammy. You really pulled yourself into this one. I buried my face into my pillow to hide the sudden heat in my cheeks.

"Oh! What's his name?" Michelle squealed.

"Seth." I mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! Is he nice? Is he tough? Is he romantic?" She gushed.

"He's sweet, romantic, understanding, fun, strong, and stands up for me when I need it." I said in a dreamy voice.

"Our little Sammy's growing up." Damian teased.

"Shutup!" I threw my pillow at him.

"Wait Sammy. What do you mean 'sticks up for me.'?" Michelle asked.

"Well on my first day of school, I was at my locker, and Seth said that he had to go on the other side of school. So I told him I would meet him at the car. When I was done getting everything, these three girls came up to me. They were like those bitchy ones back in LA. The one in the front told me to stay away from Seth. Then I got mad and said, 'Or what?' Then she slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor. Then the other two kicked me."

Damian gasped and Michelle had her hand over her mouth. "My baby!" Damian exclaimed.

"What did Seth do to them? I hope you got them good." Michelle asked me with anger in her eyes.

I giggled. "We both came up with the idea."

_Flashback_

_Me, Seth, Kim, and the guys are sitting at our lunch table staring at Amanda, Stephenie, and Tiffany. Their queen bee was staring at her reflection in her compact mirror. Amanda is so stupid. Freaking thinks she owns the place._

_"You ready Sammy?" Seth asked me._

_"Hell yeah!" I giggled. Faze one effect._

_"Kim pinch me." I turned to her._

_"What? Why?" She looked startled._

_"Just do it!" Pft. Kim. Always the softie._

_"Okay…" She grabbed my arm and pinched really hard. Damn that girl has some nails._

_"Okay! We're done." I snatched my hand away with tears in my eyes. "Thanks Kim."_

_I walked over to Amanda's table with a devastated expression. The tears added a nice effect._

_When I was in front of her, I pretended to sob. "You can have him Amanda!" It took everything I have to not start laughing in her face. "Seth said that he would rather have you than me!" I ran away to behind one of the pillars in the cafeteria. This one was far enough away that they won't see me, but I'm still in hearing range._

_"I knew my Seth would come around." Amanda smirked. While she was walking to our table, I coughed three times. That was Seth's signal. Thank god for supernatural hearing._

_Seth got up in time to bump into Amanda and 'accidentally' spill his lunch all over her. "Oh! I'm sorry Amanda!" Seth was such a horrible actor. hehe. But it was cute to see him try._

_"What the hell?" The witch shrieked. She was going to storm off, but Kim put her leg in front of Amanda's foot, making her fall to the cold tile._

_While she was trying to get up, Seth threw a lemonade bottle my way. I caught it just in time to see Amanda bearly standing up._

_I ran to her and poured the lemonade all over her fake blond hair. "My hair!" She looked up to see the smirk on my face. "You bitch!"_

_I knelt down down to her with a fake apolegetic expression. "I'm sorry sweetie. Did I spill something on you?"_

_"You. Are. Going. To. Pay. For. This." She looked absolutely livid._

_Seth came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Place one finger on my Sammy and you'll regret it." He threatened._

_She gave me and Seth the finger before she dashed into bathroom with Stephenie and Tiffany behind her._

_Once I sat back down at the table, I was greeted with high fives and a chorus of 'That was awesome.'_

_(end flashback)_

"About time somebody showed her a lesson." I said.

"Damn strait!" Damian gave me a high five.

"I'm so sorry for what she did to you!" Michelle pulled me into a hug.

"Its fine Michelle." I laughed.

"Hey what time is it?" Michelle turned to Damian.

"Uh.." When he pulled out his phone, he looked frantic. "It's 6:14"

"What? We're not gonna have enough time!" Michelle shouted. She instantly jumped off the bed and shot into the living room.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" I saw her digging through her suitcase for something.

"What's the rush?" Embry chuckled.

I turned to him. "Dude, seriously. Do you have a house of your own?"

"Yeah but I like it here." He shrugged.

"C'mon Sammy!" Damian pulled me into the bathroom, where the straightener was on. Woah. What's going on here? I only wear my hair straight when there's a special occasion.

"Damian, what's going on?" I plopped into the chair in front of the mirror.

"You'll see."

When Damian and Michelle were done with my hair, Michelle pulled me back into the living room where there were five dresses spread out on the couch. haha. Embry was moved to the love seat with a frown on his face.

"Pick one. And be fast about it." Michelle ordered me.

I crossed my arms. "I won't do anything until you tell me what's going on."

She sighed. "Okay, it was supposed to be a surprise, but we only have five more minutes. Seth is taking you out on a birthday date."

"What?" I squealed. "Oh my gosh this is the best birthday ever!"

"Okay, okay. You need the perfect dress to go with the perfect birthday. Pick one."

"Okay. How about that one." I pointed to one of the dresses. The top was a hot pink shirt and had ruffles on the shoulder. The skirt was knee length, and was a dark navy blue. And in the middle was a dark navy blue belt. The shoes were navy blue flats.

"I had a feeling you were going to pick that one." Michelle stated.

Three minutes later, I was in the living room dressed, and ready.

I was also felt like I was gonna piss myself. I straightened out my dress. "Do I look okay?" I asked franticly.

"Yes Sammy. You need to calm down or you'll ruin your makeup with sweat." Damian reassured me.

"Okay. Calm." I let out a breath.

"C'mon Sammy. When Seth sees you, he's gonna start drooling. Literely." Embry laughed.

"Okay. I need to distract myself. Embry, where's Uncle Sam and Emily?" I asked. Ugh. This distracting thing isn't working very well. I hope I'm not over dressed. Or what if I'm under dressed? I hope my hair looks okay.

"They're coming home in a little bit."

"Okay."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Damian grunted as he heaved himself off the couch.

"Sammy its Seth!" Damian called from the door frame.

"Wish me luck." I said.

I walked over to see Damian holding the door wide open, and Seth on the porch in a flannel shirt, jeans, a rose, and that loving smile that makes my heart melt.

"Hi." I breathed.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Let's go." I took his warm hand that fit perfectly in mine.

**I hope you liked it! I have some awesome ideas for this story! There's gonna be some action and romance and other emotions that I'm too lazy to write. lol Sorry if things are getting a little slow, but I promise that this story's gonna get good.**

**So the question of the day is, What's your favorite song? Leave a review saying what you thought about the chapter and the answer to the question.**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Seth ended up taking me to an Italian restaurant. It's so amazing. The enterior is like you just walked into little Italy.

"What are you gonna get Sammy?" Seth asked, looking up from his menu.

"Um… I think i'll have the four cheese ravioli." I closed my menu and set it back down on the wooden table.

"I think I'll have that too." He smiled.

"Seth, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sammy." His eyes sparkled with love. Love that I was curious about. "Why'd you choose me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Well, whenever we walk on the beach, there are a bunch of girls in bikini's who are much more prettier than I am. They give me these envious stares, and I was just wondering why you chose me."

Seth grabbed my hands from across the table. "Sammy, you are the most beautiful, smart, funny, and kindest girl I've ever met. And there's something I haven't told you. I know I should have told you sooner, but I was worried that you would freak out telling you early." He was staring intently at our intertwined hands.

"What didn't you tell me Seth?" I kept my voice soft so he wouldn't hear the urgency I felt inside. I know Seth felt bad about not telling me what he was talking about, but I was also kinda disappointed at the same time.

"Well it's another one of those wolf things. You know the way Sam looks at Emily? Or the way Jared looks at Kim?"

I smiled. "Yes. It reminds me of the way you look at me."

He grinned too. "Yes. It's because Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on Kim. And I imprinted on you."

I was instantly confused. "Imprinted?"

"Yeah. After you phase for the first time, and you see her, she's your everything. You'd do anything for her. Be anything for her. And you would die without her." He explained.

"And this only happens after you phaze?" I frowned.

He nodded.

"What? So you're forced to love me? From this magical thing you get by genes? If you didn't imprint on me, we wouldn't even be here." I tried to blink back the tears, but they just weren't cooperating. Luckily none of them spilled over.

I could see the hurt in his dark brown eyes. "No Sammy! No! It's not like that! Imprinting just opened my eyes. Even if I didn't faze, I still would have been with 're soul mates. We belong together. It's not like that. I promise." He was rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hands.

"Really?" I whispered. Somebody normal probably wouldn't have been able to hear me, but I knew Seth could with his wolf sences.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay." Seth really loved me. It wasn't just some wolfy connection forcing us together. We belonged for each other. Forever.

"I love you Sammy." His eyes were soft and filled with adoration.

"I love you too Sethie." I was the only one who was allowed to call him that. That was his nickname that I made.

Someone cleared their throat.

There was the waitress with two plates on the tray she was holding. Damn lady.

She set the food down, and Seth immediately started to scarf the food into his mouth. I giggled.

"What?" Seth asked, his cheeks filled with Ravioli. The sight made me laugh even more.

Once we both were done goofing around with each other, and our food, we were talking comfortably. Or maybe the right word was laughing. "And Embry said, that's what she said!" Seth exclaimed.

"That's nasty!" I giggled.

When we were done laughing, I said,"Thank you Seth."

"For what?" He smiled.

"For everything. For making me feel at home when I moved here. For being so nice. And for bringing Damian and Michelle here."

"You're very welcome Sammy." He said sincerely.

"Are you ready for the check?" The waitress asked, walking over to us.

"Sure." Seth answered.

I kept on trying to pay the bill, but Seth kept on telling me that he's the guy, and that he's supposed to pay. That isn't really how it goes right?

"Did you have fun?" Seth asked, walking over to his car.

"This date was amazing." I said truthfully. And it was true. We both had time to be together alone. We didn't have noisy teenage werwolves to interrupt our conversation, or ask if I can help with dinner, or stupid teachers babbling on about things nobody wants to hear about.

"Really?" Seth looked down at me.

"Yeah. We didn't have anybody here to tell us that you have patrols, or ask if I can take things out of the oven, and we didn't have Paul here to laugh his head off whenever you say something sweet to me." I explained.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He smiled.

The ride home was silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable, cozy silence. I opened the door to Uncle Sam and Emily's house, and flipped on the light. "We're home!" I announced.

Silence filled the small room.

"Helooo?" I called. Again the house was silent.

"Sammy look over here." Seth called from the kitchen. I walked over and found him standing in front of the fridge. "What's up Seth?" I asked.

He pointed to two notes that were stuck to magnets.

_-Sammy_

_Me and Damian are heading back to our hotel. We're super tired, so we'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you before we come over. We both love you._

_-Michelle_

_-Sammy_

_Sam is out on patrols so he won't be home till about five in the morning. I'm going to be at the Clearwater's tonight. It'll only be you tonight, but Seth can stay with you. Me and Sam love you._

_-Emily_

I turned around to smile at Seth. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight."

He nodded. "I didn't know Emily was staying at my house. I wonder what she'll be doing."

"Me too. Didn't Leah say that she was going to look for some colleges to apply for?" I asked.

"Oh yeah that's right. Maybe she's helping her pick some."

I nodded. "Okay well I'm gonna go to bed. Love you Sethie." I gave him a peck on the lips, then walking down the hall and to my room.

I washed my face, put my hair up in a messy pony tail, and put on my PJ's. I walked back to my room from the bathroom. As soon as I was about to lay down, thunder cracked and made a _Boom _sound. I jumped and let out a small scream from the unexpected noise.

Seth came running in a half a second later with one of Uncle Sam's Pajama pants. "Sammy are you okay?" He gushed.

"I'm fine. Just freaked out." I panted, laying a hand over my heart. "You're afraid of thunder?" Seth asked.

I blushed and nodded. I don't know why, but something about the thunder and the lightning was just creepy. Like something bad was bound to happen. And full moons. Those creeped me out too.

Seth walked over and wrapped his warm, muscular arms around me. "It's all okay Sammy." He reassured me.

"Seth?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay in here tonight?" I asked in a small voice.

"Anything for you Sammy." He pulled me down to my bed with him, and carefully laid the covers on us. "Thank you Seth."

"I love you." He answered.

"I love you too." He placed his soft lips on mine, and stroked my cheek with his right hand. The kiss was light and sweet at first, but then it got more hot and heavy by the second.

And with that, our cloths were on the floor.

**I hope you kinda liked this chapter! I wanted to keep this story rated T, so I didn't put in the whole sex scene thing. I know this chap was all lovey dovey, but next chapter is going to be awesome! The rest of the story is just gonna get more action, drama, romance, and some new characters are introduced. Oh my gosh I'm excited! Well since I'm going to be working on this story, I might not update on Friday. So I MIGHT not. Idk for sure. Review!**

**MaisyCullen over and out!**


	7. Transformations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Do I have an excuse as to why I didn't update on friday or yesterday? No. But I did have to think a lot about this chapter, and the future chapters. You're gonna absolutely love them. Okay enough with my info. Onward with the read!**

I woke up, feeling absolutely ecstatic. I'm on cloud nine. Sethie was still asleep. His sculpted chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. I ran my fingers through his thick hair. He's so beautiful.

I slowly got off the bed, careful not to jostle anything. I pulled on some shorts, and my favorite tank top. It has a smiley face with sunglasses, and the background color is orange. I was halfway down the hall when I remembered Uncle Sam. Oh my gosh! Did Sam know me and Seth had sex? What if he came home, checked up on me, and seen me and Seth sleeping! This is so embarrassing. And the pack is bound to find out. I was now in the kitchen. I got out a pan, some eggs, and turned on the stove. I should make Uncle Sam and Seth some too.

When I was pulling out another carton of eggs, I got this weird sensation run through my spine. It's like heat bubbling up inside me, and jolting through my system. Weird.

There was a huge yawn on the other side of the room. "Hi Sammy." Seth came over with a goofy grin on his face, and his arms snaked around me.

"Hi." I frowned. The weird sensation was getting stronger.

"What's wrong? You feel a little warmer than usual." He put his hand on my forehead in concern.

"I just feel weird." I said, turning away and cracking another egg.

"I hope you feel better." He frowned and went to go sit at the table, his eyes on me the whole time I cooked.

Just as I was about to open the fridge door, I swayed and had to hold on to the counter for support. "Sammy?" Seth ran over to me. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "I don't know. I guess I just lost my balance there for a second." I was never the one to have balance problems. This was the first time in about five years I had trouble walking. What's going on?

Seth was sill sitting quietly in his seat. My legs were faltering again, and I dropped an egg. That warm sensation was coming again, but it was stronger and more painful. "Sammy?" Seth asked franticly.

I ignored him and gripped the counter. The sensation was VERY VERY painful now. I screamed.

"It hurts Seth." I wimpered.

"Where Sammy?" He tried to comfort me by hugging me.

"Everywhere!" I cried. That's when I started shaking. Shaking hard. The room was so blurry that I couldn't make out individual shapes. "Sammy!" Seth tried again to wrap me in his arms, but I pushed him away.

"Go away Seth." I said through clenched teeth. My body was getting warmer, and my shaking was getting faster. Finally it felt like my limbs were falling apart, and I wasn't the same shape.

I was proven right when I looked down and saw I was on four paws. My fur was white and soft, but I wasn't as big as the boys. My wolf was smaller and more feminine.

But this also scared the crap out of me. I don't know what just happened, or how it happened, but I'm freaking out because of it.

I started hyperventilating. "Sammy!" Seth and Sam shouted. Oh my gosh what's happening?

_'Sammy?'_ Paul's voice asked inside my head.

I can hear voices! I'm going crazy! And I just turned into this thing and don't even know how! I'm probably scaring Seth and Sam with the whole unexpected transformation. What am I going to freaking do?

_'Dude Sammy calm down.'_ Embry thought.

Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when I'm obviously hearing voices in my head, and just turned into a wolf! You must be crazy to think that I'm gonna act like nothing happened, when something like this does!

"Seth take Sammy outside and try to get her to phase back." Sam ordered.

"C'mon baby, you don't have to afraid." Seth stroked my cheek. The gesture only tranquilized me a bit.

I could bearly get through Emily's front door, but managed to get by. When me and Seth were in the forest, Seth took off his shorts and was the sandy colored wolf I love.

_'Sammy you need to calm down sweetheart. Please. You don't have to be afraid. I know what you're going through. You're feeling scared, confused,, overwhelmed, and anything but calm. But please know that you don't have to go through this alone. I'll ALWAYS be here. No matter what. I can help you.' _Seth reassured me.

I was gazing into Seth's eyes for the longest time, trying to keep a clear head. Once I was calm enough, Seth thought, '_You want me to show you how to phase back?'_

I shook my head. _'Not yet. But you said that when you're in wolf form, you can run REALLY fast right?' _Seth once told me that werwolves can run so fast, that they can outrun a motorcycle easily.

He chuckled. _'I suppose I have said that. Lets see how fast you can go.'_

_'That's what she said!' _Embry thought.

_'Ugh! Embry you're such a pig!'_ I rolled my eyes. '_Seth can I ask you something?'_

_'You already did.'_ Paul chuckled.

I ignored him. _'What Sammy?'_

'_How can we all hear each other's thoughts?'_ I would've thought this was cool, but I quickly found out that hearing the boys' thoughts will be a nightmare.

_'I don't know how. But we can only hear each other in our wolf forms._' He explained.

_'Oh... I bet you I can run faster than you._' I laughed.

'I_s that a challenge Ms. Wells?_' Seth asked.

_'I believe it is Mr. Clearwater. Ready. Set…GO!'_ And I was off. Running like this was nothing I could've imagined. The speed was amazing. I don't even know how to compare it to anything else. When Seth said that werwolves could go so much faster than a motorcycle, that was a huge understatement. I giggled at the rush of it.

'_Hey! You cheated!' _Seth accused.

_'No. I think I'm just faster than you._' I smirked.

_'Ya bro she's right._' Paul thought.

_'Oh my gosh this is amazing!'_ I gushed.

_'I love to see her so happy. To hear her buoyant laugh. Well her mental laugh. She's so beautiful. I love this girl._' Seth rambled. I don't think he meant for us to hear that.

_'Dude! If you're gonna be thinking about that the whole time, I'm gonna phase back! That's gross.'_ Ugh Paul's so stupid.

'_Whatever Paul. I think it was sweet.' _I trotted over to where Seth was sitting and put my smaller paw on his larger one. His brown eyes were so deep that I could see into his soul. I could see the fun and silly Seth I fell in love with, and the comforting understanding Seth that can help you out with any situation.

'_Awww so touching. I think I'm gonna be sick._' Embry thought.

_' Embry can't you go be annoying somewhere else?'_

_'No. I have to finish my patrol first.'_ He answered.

_'I gotta go. My shift's over. Later._' Paul told us.

_'Bye Paul_.' We thought.

About five seconds later, I could smell something. But this smell wasn't like anything I've ever smelled. The scent was icy and sweet.

_'What is that? It burns my nose._' I mentally whimpered.

_'Sammy stay here!_' Seth called urgently.

'_What? Why? What's happe-'_ I was cut off by the sight of a woman. Her skin was white, and looked very hard. Her hair was long, black, and went to her mid back. And she had red eyes.

Seth and Embry growled so loud I thought maybe Sam could hear back at the house. But then the strangest thing happened. The lady growled. She freaking growled! What kind of world am I living in? Human's changing into wolves and people growling with red eyes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Seth and Embry charged at the woman. She looked frightened for a moment, but then he expression became amused. Just as the boys were about to knock her down, she threw them into a tree, making it fall to the ground.

She turned to me and smirked. Anger boiled up inside me. How dare she? Coming here, acting like she owns the freaking place, and throws my friend and boyfriend into a tree. She started running towards me.

_'Sammy!'_ Seth and Embry called.

She was two feet away from me when she was suddenly up in the air. What just happened? Am I doing this? I moved her to the left, to the right. Woah.

_'Sammy? Are you doing that?_' Seth asked.

_'Y-Yes.' _

**Oooooh. So what'd you think? Okay so here's how the next chapter's gonna go down.**

**1 review- Authors Note**

**3 reviews- short chapter**

**7 reviews- long chapter**

**If I get any number of these reviews by Friday, I'll give you what that says up there. Review! PLZ! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for all the reviews I got! Well this chapter is just full of details, but it's still good. =) Onward with the read!**

_"What the hell? I'm confused."_ Embry thought.

_"Well don't ask me for the answers! I just suddenly picked this chick up without touching her! And not to mention, she doesn't look exactly normal!_" I mentally screamed. Just to test if it's really me doing this, I moved her around in the air some more. Haha. This is kinda fun. I started spinning her around in circles. This is awesome!

She glared at me with furious eyes and started to growl again. That immediately stopped my happy mood, and her spinning. I just stood there in fear. This is all so confusing. This person has red eyes, and can growl. I still don't know how she can do that. And I'm holding her up in the air. No that's totally normal. Not. It's like I have powers or something.

_"No that's impossible. Werwolves can't have powers. Only vampires can."_ Seth babbled.

_"What?"_ I screeched, dropping the woman to the floor. Vampires? Really, what kind of world am I living in? Next thing I know I'm gonna be told that little trolls under bridges are real too.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice the woman running towards me until Embry attacked her from behind. With a sickening metallic sound, the woman's screams were cut off, and her body pieces were on fire. Where did the fire come from?

_"Seth."_ Embry answered my question. I looked to my left, and saw Seth putting a lighter back inside his pocket. _"I want to talk to Seth."_

_"Okay"_ Embry walked over and nudged Seth shoulder. Seth must have got the silent message because he immediately turned back into a wolf.

_"Seth! Will you care to give me some explanation? This is freaking crazy!"_ I mentally yelled.

_"Sammy vampires are real. This one was just passing through, looking for someone to feed on. We're wolves so we can kill them. It's in our blood. There's a couple of vampires living a few miles from here. They're the Cullens. But don't worry. They only hunt animals, and they're really nice._" Seth said.

My new, enhanced hearing sensed something coming from close by. It sounded like Damian's loud car engine coming from the road. _"Oh my gosh I totally forgot! Seth I need to phase now so I can be at the house when Damian and Michelle come!"_ I needed some answers, but Damian and Michelle came before this. And when they leave I can ask all the questions I want.

_"Okay. Embry can you go get Sammy some pajamas?"_ Seth pointed his chin in the direction of Uncle Sam and Emily's house.

"_Okay._" He was about to run away and phase back before I mentally called after him. "_Wait! You have to get my spongebob ones!"_

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. _"Sure thing."_

_"Sethie can you help me phase now?"_ I made my puppy dog face. It probably didn't have the same effect it does when I'm in human form, but I can still try.

He smiled his wolfy grin. _"Of course Sammy. Now close your eyes."_ I obeyed. "_Try and feel the human part of you. Grab onto the heat and then the next thing you know, you're a human again." _I felt the air shimmer around me and knew that Seth phased back already.

I searched for the human part of me, and felt my form change. I opened my eyes and saw Seth's beautiful smile. It can light up a room. He's always so cheery and in a good mood. Me and Seth are alike in many different ways, and I loved that. We can easily have a good time with each other even if we're in the most boring situation. I truly love him with all my heart.

As if reading my thoughts, Seth mouthed, 'I love you.' To answer him, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

SETH'S POV

Two days after Sammy phased , I was still as shocked and confused as the first time I saw her change. I mean I can understand that Sammy did have a chance of phasing, because her father was Quileute. But she wasn't close to a vampire until after she phased. And when she did phase, she wasn't angry. Nothing set her off in a bad mood, and she said that she hurt just before she phased. When we all phased, none of us hurt. We just felt strange. This is all so weird. But the one thing that I still couldn't wrap my head around, was how she just lifted up the leach without even touching her. Only vamps are suppose to have powers. None of us have heard anything about werwolves having powers. When I asked Sam, he was just as confused as I was. We didn't mention any of this to Sammy though. Her friends were still in town, and I wanted her to spend all the time she can with them.

Sam just came back from talking with the elders a few hours ago. He told me that they had never encountered anything like that before. One of the elders said something that really stuck to both of us though. Old Quil told Sam to keep an eye on Sammy because she can be in danger. He does have a point. If some threat were to come upon us, Sammy would be the main target.

Since we still didn't have the answers we needed, I was gonna take Sammy to the one person that knows almost everything about vampires. Carlisle.

Right now I was driving Sammy, Damian, and Michelle to the airport. I was in the driver's seat while the three musketeers were squished in the back, talking and laughing. Ugh! So many cars! How can one airport have hundreds of cars smushed into such a tiny lane?

Once I found a decent place to park, I opened the trunk and got Damian and Michelle's suitcases. "Ugh. I'm gonna miss you so much!" Sammy gushed.

"Awww. Come here." Damian pulled Sammy into a tight hug.

"Thank you for bringing us here Seth. I'm glad that you wanted to do something special for her birthday. Especialy since her parents just died." Michelle smiled, but then it vanished just as quickly as it came. "Sammy's changed Seth. She's pratictly glowing all the time, and it's all because of you. You make her so happy that she just melts when she sees, or talks to you. So please don't hurt her. Sammy's not a piece of gum."

I cocked my head to the side. How does Sammy and gum have anything in common? Michelle saw my confusion and laughed. "What I meant to say was that you can't treat Sammy like gum. You can't chew on her, then throw her away when she loses flavor. Sammy may look strong and confident on the outside, but she still has her doubts and pain on the inside. If you plan on throwing her away, please do it now before she gets more of her hopes up." Michelle glanced at Sammy and Damian hugging.

"Michelle, I promise that I will not hurt Sammy. Even if I somehow do, I will be begging you to kill me. I love Sammy with all my heart and I won't do anything she doesn't want me to." I looked her strait in the eye so she can know that I'm serious.

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Thank you." She whispered, pulling away.

"Michelle! You can't forget my goodbye!" Sammy exclaimed.

Damian came over to me. "I have something to tell you mister." He glared, pointing his forefinger at me. I already knew what he was going to say.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Michelle already gave me the threat about the whole keeping Sammy safe thing."

He dropped his finger and his glare. "Oh." He started glaring again. "Well don't try any funny business."

I blushed, but nodded anyway. "Flight 741 to Los Angeles will be boarding in 15 minutes." They lady on the intercom announced.

"Bye Damian." I put my hand out so he could shake it, but he wasn't having that. Instead, he pulled me into a hug. This is actually extremely weird. I mean I'm a strait guy, hugging a gay guy. Despite my slight discomfort, I hugged him back. After he pulled away, he said,"Take care of Sammy."

I chuckled. "I will."

"Bye!" Michelle and Damian said in unison as they walked away.

Sammy put her head on my shoulder and sniffled. "I'm going to miss them." She mumbled.

"I know." I stroked her curly hair. "C'mon. I need to talk to you about some things." I opened the passenger door for her like a gentalman. Edward told me that it was polite to open the door for a lady. I know asking a vampire on dating advise was really pathetic of me, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Thank you." Sammy said.

I started the car engine and slowly made my way out of the airport. "What did you want to talk to me about Seth?" Sammy asked.

"Well it's about the whole thing about you phasing and having your power." I told her.

"Oh. Well did you find anything out? I mean I'm just as confused about this as you are." She pointed out. So I told her all about the conversation Sam had with the elders, and everything about werwolves. I even asked her if she had any ideas as to why she has a power. She simply shook her head and stayed quiet. I didn't want to ask her anything else because this is probably a lot to process in such a short time.

After 7 minutes, Sammy turned to me with bright eyes and asked,"Can you tell me about vampires?"

I stole a glance in her direction. "You really want to know?"

She nodded her head furiously. I could almost feel the excitement rolling of her. I rolled my eyes. I would think that she would be afraid of vampires, but apparently not. "Do you want to know about the Cullens? Or just vampires in general?" I asked.

"Both." **(M'Kay lets pretend that Seth told Sammy everything about nomad vampires and the Cullens. He even told her about the newborn armies. Now she knows EVERYTHING we know about vampires. I didn't want to write ALL that down)**

"Wow. And to think I thought my life was normal." Sammy muttered.

I laughed. "Don't I know the feeling. Well now that you know about the Cullens, do you want to meet them?"

She turned to me. "Really? Why? What I mean is, why are we going to meet them?"

"Well like I said. Carlisle is the only person I know who might give us an explanation as to why you have a power." I explained.

She shrugged. "Okay. But oh my gosh I can't wait to meet Alice! She sounds so awesome! "

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Because you said that she's a shopping maniac! In my book, she knows what's up." She gushed.

"Well we'll be arriving in a few minutes." I said.

Once I pulled up at the Cullens driveway, I turned to Sammy and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"What if they don't like me?" She bit her lip.

"They'll love you. I promise. Alice especially." I smiled a reassuring smile.

We stepped out of the car, and I walked over to an open-mouthed Sammy.

"Sammy?" I lightly shook her shoulder.

She snapped out of it and turned to me with a huge smile on her face. "This house is frickin' huge! You know what we could do if we had a house this big?"

I laughed. "What?"

"Hide-and-seek!" She giggled while I took her small hand in mine. For the first time since after I phased, her hand felt normal. Everything always felt cold to me. But her hand was just as warm as mine.

"You ready?" I asked.

She paused, her eyes scanning the front of the house. "Yes." She nodded.

**Did y'all like it? Please leave a review! Oh and just so y'all know, I won't update next weekend, but I'll update the next weekend. Next weekend, I have a three day sleepover to attend to. =D Yep. So here's how the next chapter's gonna go down.**

**2 reviews- authors note**

**5 reviews- short chapter**

**8 reviews- long chapter**

**11 reviews- REALLY long chapter **

**Review! MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	9. The scroll

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! I think I already told you this, but I'm gonna say it anyway! I got 22 reviews for the last chapter! Not the authors note chapter, but the last one. And for the AN chapter, I got 16 reviews! Yay! I totally love y'all! So I hope this chapter is long enough for you! This is probably the best chapter yet. =)**

SAMMY'S POV

Seth was just about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. Standing behind it was a guy who looked about 19. He had short, curly, brown hair, and gold eyes. If I thought Seth was huge, then it was nothing compared to who was standing before me. Okay well I'm being a little melodramatic. But he was a lot taller than Seth, and looked like he stepped out of a Mens' health magazine.

"Seth! My man!" He exclaimed, bumping his fist with Seth's. Seriously, what is with guys and bumping fists?

"Hey, Emmett." Seth greeted him. So Emmett's his name. I don't know why, but the name just suits him. From what I've heard so far, Emmett seems to be quite the Monkey man. He looks kinda like a bear though.

"Who's this pretty lady you got here?" Seth squeezed my hand.

"This is Sammy, my girlfriend." His voice rang with confidence, and his answer made my heart flutter with love.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm Emmett." I thought he was going to give me something normal like a handshake, but instead he gives me a huge bear hug. He lifted me off the ground and squeezed me harder before he put me down next to Seth. I swayed a bit.

"Hey, Emmett." I smiled and sent Seth a knowing glance. We needed to talk to Carlisle after introductions. Seth nodded his head.

"Emmett, is Carlisle here?" I gripped Seth's hand tighter. I really hope that he has some answers for us.

"Yeah man. Come on in." He held the door wider so we could step inside the thresh-hold. The front room was very large, painted a soft white, had two windows on both sides of the door, one more window on the right hand wall that was smaller, and showed the brush on the side of the house. There was also two couches against the wall with the two front windows, a love seat about two feet away from the smaller window, a flat screen mounted on the wall dividing the kitchen from the front room, and had a staircase about fifteen feet away from the couch on the left hand side.

On the couch in front of the massive staircase, was a boy who looked 18, had bronze, messy hair, golden eyes, a broad chin, pointed nose, and was carying a small child. He must be Edward.

The child he was carying looked just like Edward. She had curly bronze hair that reached her waist, captivating brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a cute button nose. From the description Seth gave me in the car, this must be Renesmee.

Sitting next to them was a girl who also looked eighteen, had long, straight, brown hair that reached her waist, had golden eyes, and a pointed chin. She's probably Bella.

On the love seat was a girl who looked about 19. She had blond, straight hair that would curl a bit at the ends, golden eyes, and a face and body that would make every female in the same room feel self conscious about themselves. She's definately Rosalie.

On the other couch was a small girl who looked 14, had jet black hair that would stick out in every direction, a tiny face that looked absolutely innocent, and of course gold eyes. She had a pout lingering on her lips, and frustration deep inside her golden orbs. She's Alice.

Sitting next to her was a boy who looked nineteen, had curly, honey blond hair that reached his eyes, and white scars fanned out across every inch of his body that was exposed. Normally that would have made me want to immediately flee from the room in fear, but I saw how he looked at Alice. His eyes spoke his mind when he stared at her. They showed his love and protectiveness he felt towards the little vampire. He must be Jasper.

"Hi Seth." Bella stood up from her seat next to Edward and gave Seth a hug. "Who's this?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Guys," Seth started, looking at everyone. "this is Sammy. She's my girlfriend." His eyes sparkled. "Sammy, this is Bella, Edward, and their child Renesmee." He pointed to each person he introduced. "This is Rosalie, and of course you already met Emmett. This is Alice, and Jasper."

"Hi." I waved. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I usually would have done something funny, but meeting so many people at one time really isn't my thing. Especially vampires.

Edward smirked at this. I pouted. Freaking mind readers. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?"

As if on queue, Carlisle and Esme gracefully walked down the staircase holding hands. "Hello dears." Esme let go of Carlisle and gave Seth and I motherly hugs. "It's good to know that Seth's found someone as sweet as you." She whispered in my ear, and I gave her a genuine smile.

"Hello Seth. Hello Sammy." Carlisle shook our hands. "What can I do for you?"

I bit my lip. "Well it's kind of complicated."

He nodded in understanding. "Come into my office, and we'll talk."

Seth and I followed silently behind him as he led us to his office. When we stepped inside, it wasn't really an office. It was more like a super library with a huge desk and a sofa. All the walls were covered with various looking books. How can one person have _so_ much reading material? Well I guess being a three hundred year old vampire who doesn't sleep would have a lot of extra time.

I sat on Seth's lap on the couch while Carlisle pulled up a chair in front of us. "Okay. Sammy, you said that what you need help with is complicated. Can you start from the beginning?"

I nodded and Seth gripped my waist tighter. Not in a way that would hurt me, but in a way to comfort me. "Well, three days ago, I woke up and started to make breakfast for Seth and Sam. Everything was normal until I started to get this sensation running through me. It was like…" I trailed off, thinking about how to explain the feeling. "It was like heat bubbling up inside me… and jolting through my spine. I don't know. That's the best I can explain it." Carlisle nodded for me to continue. " I was feeling that, but I just blew it off and thought it was nothing. Then Seth woke up and came into the kitchen. He saw that I wasn't smiling or anything, so he asked me what was wrong. I told him that I was just feeling weird, and he believed me. So he's sitting at the table while I'm making breakfast when that sensation gets stronger, and I lose my balance. Seth gets worried and starts watching my every move. When I was almost done with breakfast, that sensation just took over me and it hurt. A lot. Seth came and asked me what was wrong, but all I did was scream and tell him that I was hurting. Sam comes out to see what was going on when I phased." I paused, shuttering at the memory of being so confused and scared. "Sam told Seth to take me outside and try to get me to phase back. When we were outside, I wanted to see how fast I could run because Seth told me that we could run really fast." Seth and Carlisle chuckled. "So we're running, and then we come into this clearing where there's this woman. She has blood red eyes and pale skin. Embry and Seth tell me to stay where I am. Oh yeah Embry was with us." I added. "So yeah I ask Embry and Seth what was wrong, but they don't answer me and just go for the woman. She throws them into a tree, and I just get furious. Like I'm so livid that I'm almost seeing red. The woman smirks and starts to charge for me when she's suddenly up in the air." I laughed. "At first I'm confused and I'm like 'What's happening?' So I thought it was me. To test it, I started twirling her up in the air in circles." I was smiling widely. "She wasn't happy with that and started to growl at me. I stop twirling her, and Seth asks, 'Sammy, are you doing that?' After I say yes, he says, 'No that's impossible. Werwolves can't have powers. Only vampires can.' At the time I didn't know anything about vampires, so of course I was totally shocked. I dropped the woman, and Embry and Seth killed her. Then Seth tells me vampires are real. LONG description short," I waved my hand when I said 'long',"None of the elders know anything about werwolves having powers, so we came here thinking you might know something." I finished.

"Hmm…" He trailed off in deep thought. Seth and I waited patiently for him to speak again. Two minutes of uncomfortable silence, Carlisle exclaimed,"Yes!" I jumped a little at his sudden outburst.

"I have something. Just where did I put it….?" He darted off to the other side of the room where one of his massive book cases were. He pulled back a book, and ten of them swung out to reveal a safe. I giggled. It's just like in the movies where the robbers try to get the rich guy's money.

Carilsle came back with what looked like a scroll. I swear does everything in my life tie into some movie? He opened it and gave it to Seth.

It had a bunch of pictures. Not photograph pictures, but the type of pictures that the Egyptions used to draw. It was more like pictures that would be in prophecies.

One of them looked like me.

"I-Is that m-me?" I stuttered, brushing a tentative finger over the old paper.

Carlisle nodded. "From what you told me, and from what the scroll says, it must be." I looked up, confusion and shock washing over me. Carlisle must have known that I needed further explanation because he added,"When I had my time with the Volturi, I found this. The Volturi would track down and kill anybody who filled this description, but I figured someone might need this. When I left the Volturi, I took this with me. This is very special information, so I do wish that you will be open minded about this." He stared me in the eye the whole time he said this.

"Uh, Carlisle?" Seth asked. "You keep on talking about how special this is scroll this is and how Sammy has to be open minded, but we don't even know how to read this. It just has a bunch of funky gibberish on the bottom and drawings." He was gazing at the page intently with a slight pout, and his eyebrows pulled together. It was adorable.

I giggled and pecked him on the lips. He completely forgot about the scroll and snapped his head towards me with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He kissed me, but it wasn't just a peck on the lips. This one was full of passion and love. I would have deepened the kiss, but a certain vampire cleared their throat.

I pulled away and blushed furiously, hiding my heated face in Seth's neck. Carlisle was smiling at us with just a hint of awkwardness in his eyes. "Sorry. I got a little distracted." Seth laughed.

"No apologies needed. Well to answer your question, this scroll is a prophecy. It says that once the special one mates with her true love, she phases for the first time. Do you fit that description?" You could tell he was trying not to laugh.

I blushed but answered anyway. "Yes." I muttered and heard Emmett's booming laugh downstairs with my werwolf hearing.

"About time someone scored around here!" He exclaimed, making me blush even more.

Carlisle ignored Emmett and continued. "Before I tell you what the scroll says, I have to tell you about someone. Well… they're more like a tribe."

Seth and I glanced at each other. "Okay."

"They're called the Northern Council. They're like the Volturi, but they're werewolves. They stay away from the Volturi because they know that the Volturi would kill them if they knew they existed. They originated in Europe, but now they're located in the North Pole. The way they started was from a brother and a sister in the 1200's. They turned into werewolves, but they weren't like the ones they heard in their horror stories. They found that they had special abilities. They developed powers. They wanted power and glory, so they abandoned their human life and moved to the North Pole. The reason why the Northern Council is located at the top of the North Pole, is so they can be closer to the moon. Of course werewolves are "children of the moon," and they were closer to the sky spirits. Now you're probably wondering what the commotion is about the Northern Council, but they're more powerful than you think. You see, after the brother and sister had children of their own, the Council blood flowed through the off springs. The brother and the sister wanted other werewolves in their "organization" I guess you could call it, so they waited to see when the children would would phase. After the child reaches puberty, the child can phase into a wolf. But after living for 200 years, the adult develops a power. They only have that one power though. Even if they live for 1,000 years, they would still have that only power. Oh! Before I forget to tell you, these werewolves aren't like the La Push pack. They're real werewolves who only phase when a full moon is out, and stop aging when they're around their 40's. Now, any more questions before I tell you what the scroll says?" He finished his speech with a wondering tone, his eyes questioning.

"So…" I paused. "The Northern Council are just a bunch of werewolves with powers?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"How many are there in this Northern Council?" I laid my head on Seth's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Hundreds, and maybe thousands. Keep in mind that after many generations, the Council gene was passed down, and most of the adults, or children at some time, joined the Council. Some decided that they didn't want a life like that, so they strayed away."

I nodded my head slowly. "Okay. What does the scroll say?"

He reached his hand out for the scroll, and Seth handed it to him. Carlisle turned it around, and started to read the foreign print. "Once the special one mates with her true love, she phases for the first time. During her transformation, she develops her power, or special ability. Over time, she will receive more powers, each different from the last. With her new found strength, and her companions, she will defeat the Northern Council, and keep them from overthrowing all mythical and non-mythical creatures alike. There will be the largest battle that any living organism will ever see. She will bring peace to all living things on the earth." Carlisle handed the scroll back to Seth's awaiting fingers.

"Why am I so special? I mean… I don't even know if I even have the Northern Council gene inside me. Although I do know that I have the Quiliute gene from my dad's side. And if I'm some special werewolf, why do I only have one power. Aren't I just like everyone else who's in the Northern Council?" I asked.

"Well your mother could have passed down the Council gene to you." Carlisle mused.

I tilted my head to the side. "True. But what about the second part?"

Carlsile thought for a minute. "You're not like the other Council members because you aren't 200 years old, and you already have a power. Maybe you'll develop other abilities. We'll just wait and see how everything plays out."

I blinked. "So the Northern Council are going to try and basically take over the world?"

"That's what the scroll says." He replied.

Shock swelled inside me. "And I'm supposed to be this special werewolf who's gonna bring peace to the earth? Why me? I'm just a 16 year old from L.A!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Carlisle smiled a bit. "Well if it was another girl, she would be asking the same question you are. Would she not?" He raised an eyebrow. Ugh. He got me there.

I huffed a little bit. We were sitting here for a few minutes, wrapped up in our personal thoughts until Seth suddenly asked, "What do you mean 'Mythical and non-mythical alike?' Are there more than just vampires and werewolves?"

Carlisle tilted his head to the side. "Hmmm." He paused. ""There very well could be. If vampires and werewolves are real, why can't others be real?" He mused to himself. "I have encountered a fairy before though."

My face lit up like christmas morning. "Really? Are they cool? Or are they the ones who like to mess with people?" I asked quickly.

Seth and Carlisle chuckled. "No. That's the Heather Pixie. They're the pixies' cousins. Fairies are still very small in size, but they don't have light radiating off them. Fairies do have wings, but they spend all their time making potions and medicine. They also use their wings to fly all around the world to look for different chemicals and plants, but they disguise themselves from the humans by shifting into a butterfly." He informed me.

"Woah. That is SO cool!" I squealed.

Carlisle smiled and Seth chuckled. "You sound like Alice when you do that." He mused.

"Do what?" I laughed.

"When you squeal." That reminds me. I have to ask Alice if we could go shopping sometime. It would be epic!

Me and Seth's stomaches rumbled in synchronization. "Haha. That was weird." I giggled.

Carlisle chuckled. "We can talk again some other time. Why don't you go and ask Esme what she can cook you guys. She's love to make something." He smiled and rolled up the scroll again. "Here. I believe this is yours."

Seth and I stood up from the couch. "Thank you Carlisle." I walked over to him and gave him a thankful hug. "It really means a lot to me that you would answer my questions." I said sincerely.

He nodded. "Your very welcome Sammy. Thank you for bringing her into our home Seth. Looks like everybody seems to enjoy both of your presences."

Seth smiled. "Thank you." And with that, we walked down the stairs of the Victorian house. This is probably the biggest house I've ever set foot in. It's awesome!

We finally reached the first floor, and everybody was still in their same seats except for Renesmee, and Alice. They were playing with Renesmee's dolls. Aww. That's so cute!

"Hi would you like?" Esme asked pleasantly.

"Anything's fine." I answered.

"Oh! Can you make you make your lasagna? Me and the guys absolutely fell in love with it." He sighed.

"Hey!" I playfully hit him on the arm. "What about me?" I pouted, but it wasn't perfect because I was trying to hide my smile.

He ruffled my hair and laughed. "You know what I mean. I love you too." He pecked me on the lips.

"Okay." Esme laughed, and dashed to the kitchen.

"Lets wait in the living room for the time being." Seth suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Hey y'all." Jasper said, his eyes glued to the T.V., and his hands moving swiftly across the game controller her was holding.

"Hey y'all." I tried to mimic Jasper's voice.

"You sound like the girl version of Jasper when you do that." Emmett observed.

"Sammy." Renesmee's high pitched voice drifted towards me.

I turned around so I could face her. "Yes?"

"Can you play dollies with me, Auntie Rose, and Auntie Alice?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure sweetie." I grinned as I sat down next to her and Alice.

"Here." Renesmee looked through her collection of dolls. "You can play with this one." When she smiled, I could see her cue little dimples.

"Thank you Renesmee." I saw Seth next to Edward and Bella, having an animated discussion.

While us girls were playing with Renesmee, I said,"Hey Alice."

"Yeah?" She was in the middle of putting a dress on a barbie.

"You know what we totally need?" I asked.

"What?"

"A shopping trip!" I squealed.

"Yes!" Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee exclaimed.

"No!" Bella groaned.

"Oh hush up sis!" Alice playfully glared at Bella. "You don't have to come!"

Bella huffed and leaned against Edward's look so cute together.

After Seth and I ate, me, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee talked about what we were going to do on out epic shopping trip. I checked the time on my phone and felt very drowsy. 10:46.

I yawned and stretched my legs in front of me, my hands splayed out behind me. I saw Seth walk over to me and hold out his hand. I gratefully took it and pulled my self up. "We're gonna head out guys." Seth announced.

"Bye Sammy! I cannot wait for our shopping trip!" Alice hugged me.

"I can't wait either!" I exclaimed.

"Bye Sammy. Thank you for playing dollies with me." Renesmee smiled at me.

"Your very welcome sweetie." I got on my knees so I could wrap my arms around her tiny frame. After we said goodbye to every Cullen, Seth and I got back into his car. The ride home was silent, though it wasn't awkward.

Once he parked outside of Sam and Emily's house, I turned in my seat so I could face him. "Could you stay? Please?" I pouted.

He chuckled and shook his head. "The things you do to me." He got out and opened my door for me.

"Thank you." I half yawned.

"Come on sweetheart. Lets get you to bed." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

I went into my room and got into my pajamas while he crept into Sam and Emily's room to borrow one of Uncle Sam's pajama pants. Sam and Emily were still asleep, so we had to be extra quiet.

I wanted to talk to Seth about the scroll, but I was too tired. I even wanted to talk to him about right when I found out about the information, but I didn't want to have a discussion with him while the Culens were around. It's not that I didn't trust the Cullens, they were awesome, it's just that talking privately with Seth seemed better. I wonder what he thinks about all of this. I'll be sure to ask him sometime tomorrow.

"Sammy?" Seth whispered, waving a hand in front of my face. I only just realized that I was staring at the ground for five minutes.

I shook my head. "Err… what?"

"Are you ready for bed?" He smiled at me.

"M-hm." I mumbled, and pulled him towards my bed. I buried my face in his chest, and took a deep breath of his scent. It smelt almost like pine trees, rain, burning wood. It was very calming.

"I love you Sammy." Seth said.

"Love you too Sethie." I sighed before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**There y'all go. I hope you liked it. And just to let y'all know, I'm half asleep right now, so if there's any errors, just ignore them. Here's the review numbers for the next chapter.**

**3 reviews- authors note**

**6 reviews- short chapter**

**10 reviews- long chapter**

**14 reviews- long chapter**

**20 reviews- so long of a chapter, my brain's gonna be fried from writing so much.**

**Review! MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Ahhhhh nothing like sitting in front of my computer, have my music on full blast, writing, and drinking a strawberry wild from Jamba Juice. Thanks Jamba Juice! (inside joke. U know who u are) Well I hope y'all atlas kind of enjoy this chapter. It's not my favorite, but it's also not crap. Uhh… yeah. Okay. Just read.**

Sammy's POV

When I woke up, it was almost 8:00. Gosh! What is with me waking up so darn early? It's summer! I'm supposed to be up at atleast 11:00! I groaned and slowly got off the bed so I wouldn't wake up Sethie. I wonder what I can do with my power. I already know that I can move things, but I only used that one time with the vampire.

When I got the the living room, I sat on the sofa cross-legged and tested out my curiosity. I concentrated on moving the remote. It was a little more difficult to use my power now, though I moved the vampire with ease. Maybe because I was so angry, my power came to me more easily. Finally the remote was floating towards me. I set it down on one of my thighs and pressed the power button without actually touching the remote.

Some boring commercial came on, and I changed it to The Office. It was the episode where Dwight leaves, and Andy's singing his song the the camera men.

_"Ooompa, doompa, doompady dawesome. Dwight is not here which is totally awesome._

_What do you mean he was such a nice guy._

_No he was not, he was a total dushe._

_Doompady doom." _**(I know that was totally random and not needed, but I just wanted to get that out of my system. lol)**

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"What's so funny, kiddo?" Sam came up and ruffled my hair.

"This." I laughed, pointing at the screen.

"What is it?" He sat next to me and put an arm round my shoulders.

"The Office. Hey! Look what I can do!" I whisper yelled. After two seconds of concentrating, I moved the remote from my leg to right in front of Uncle Sam's nose. His eyes went cross-eyed from gazing at the remote.

I laughed and accidentally dropped the remote. Before it could touch the floor, Sam caught it. "Oops." I giggled.

He put it back on my leg. "Looks like you talked to Carlisle yesterday." He observed.

I sighed. "Yeah."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you got some answers about your power?" He asked.

"Well…." I paused. "I'm happy about having my questions answered, but I'm not at the same time." I started playing with my hands.

Uncle Sam's eyebrows pulled together. "Explain that please."

I set the remote on Sam's lap and stood up. "Stay." I ordered, pointing my index finger at him. When I got back into my room, I grabbed the scroll and walked up to a still sleeping Seth. I gazed at his peaceful face, and moved his hair out of his forehead. He said that I was the only girl who could touch his hair. Now that I thought about it, I better be the only girl touching his hair. I kissed his forehead and pulled away. I was going to stand up, but Seth's arms were suddenly around me. Pulling me back to my bed.

I giggled. "Seth!"

He smiled, his eyes still closed. "What?"

"I have to get back to the living room."

He groaned. "Come back to sleep with me."

"Nope." I said, popping the "P."

"Aww. C'mon Sammy." He pleaded. He sounded extremely adorable when he talked like that.

"No. Sorry. But you can come into the living room with me." I suggested.

He paused. "Okay."

I grabbed his hand and unexpectedly pulled him up. "Woah." He swayed and held onto my arm for support.

I laughed. "You do know that you can always stay in here."I informed him.

"No." He shook his head and smiled, though I could still see the drowsiness in his eyes. "I want to stay with you."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Well come on."

With the scroll still in my hand, we walked into the living room hand in hand. "Hello Seth." Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam." Seth half yawned.

I sat down next to Sam, and Seth sat on the other side of me.

"Watcha got there Sammy?" Sam asked.

"It's a scroll." I opened the scroll and set the ancient paper on his lap.

I could feel Seth sway besides me, and knew that he was struggling to stay awake. I silently laughed and pulled his head onto my lap.

"Thank you Sammy. I love you." I could hear it clearly with my werewolf scenses, but if I didn't have them, his statement would have sounded like a disoriented sigh.

"I love you too." I whispered.

"Uh…" Uncle Sam's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What does this say?"

I turned my head so I could look at him. "Well I don't know what it says word for word, but Carlisle told me what it says." I explained.

"Okay." I explained to him all about the Northern Council and the prophecy. I even told him bout the Fairies Carlisle mentioned.

We both stayed silent, the only sound was Seth's soft snoring. I started playing with his hair. "What do you think about this Sammy?" Sam asked.

I hesitated. "I think it's extremely weird, shocking and awesome." I said truthfully.

He chuckled. "Why is it awesome?"

I smiled. "Well because I get to have powers. It's like my life's a movie. With werewolves, vampires, fairies and all that being real… It makes me think that my life is a dream I'm not waking up from. And having someone like Sethie in my life…" I paused. " it almost proves my theory."

"What about the other two?"

"It's weird because '_me and my companions'_ have to fight a bunch of old people. I mean if you really think about, I really am going to be fighting a bunch of senior citizens. It's also shocking because I'm just a sixteen year old from L.A., but I'm supposed to be this powerful person. It's just so overwhelming. And I'm scared. I don't even know how to really use my power. I can only pick up a little remote. Then when Carlisle said that I might develop more powers…." I took a deep breath so my voice couldn't break. "it made me even more scared. I'm not cut out for this whole warrior thing. Somebody else should have been in this prophecy." I finished my speech in a whisper.

Sam nodded. "I can see where you're coming from. But you know what?"

I looked up. "What?"

"Everything happens for a reason. You were chosen because you're special. I know you're scared, but at some point, you're going to have to face your fears. Everybody makes mistakes and errors. That's how people get better." He smiled.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. Though it didn't really feel like it should have because Seth's head was still on my lap. But it was still a hug. "Thank you Uncle Sam. I love you." I whispered in his chest.

"I love you too, kiddo." I pulled away and he ruffled my hair.

"Why do you always mess my hair up?" I pouted, putting it back into a pony tail.

Uncle Sam chuckled. "I don't know. Its fun." He reached over and started messing up my hair again.

I squealed and tried to get away, but Seth's head was still on my lap, making my escape impossible. "What's going on in here?" Emily laughed from the hallway.

Sam stopped ruffling my hair and turned to Emily. "Emily." He breathed. His eyes showed all the love he could muster up. He rapped his arms around Emily and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Eeew! I'm scarred for life!" I exclaimed, covering my eyes with my hands

Sam and Emily laughed. "C'mon Sam. Let's not traumatize the poor girl." Emily told him.

"Oh please." Sam rolled his eyes.

"How'd you sleep, Sammy?" Emily walked over and hugged me.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Besides all the snoring," She playfully glared at Uncle Sam. "I slept pretty well."

I nodded my head and laughed. "Well that's good."

"Did you see the Cullens yesterday?"

"Yup. They're really nice. Me, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee are going to have a shopping trip some time. Bella doesn't want to go though. Lord knows why." I rolled my eyes.

"Did Carlisle say anything?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes." She must have sensed that I didn't want to repeat myself because she asked,"Can Sam tell me?"

"Yeah." I got the scroll and handed it to her. "Here."

She looked curiously at it, but walked to Sam anyway. "Sam, can you help me with breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes." Sam followed behind her like a lost puppy.

I sighed and leaned back. I'm so bored! Sethie's still asleep, and Sam is telling Emily about the whole Northern people junk. Maybe I could work on my power.

If I want to master my power, I have to step out of my comfort zone. I stared at the love seat. It was large, but I knew that I could lift it if I wanted to. The seat was just about to come off of the ground when Seth stirred and sat up, breaking my concentration.

"What are you doing Sammy?" He stroked my hair.

I turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Practicing my power." I answered.

"What are you going to lift?" He half yawned.

"The love seat. Now shhh. If you say something it won't work and I'll drop it." I informed him.

"Okay." I went back to concentrating on the love seat. Since the object was larger, it took more concentration and energy from me. I could slowly feel my alertness slipping from me. The seat moved from two inches off the ground, to a foot in the air. I tried to slowly set the chair down so Sam and Emily won't have a cracked floor. When it was safely on the ground, I huffed.

"That was more difficult than I thought." I muttered to myself.

Seth tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "How was it hard?" He asked gently.

"Well…" I trailed off. "It's hard because it's a larger object. The bigger the thing is, the more energy I have to use. I'm used to moving smaller things, so stretching my ability makes me tired."

"We're here! Now the party can start!" An annoying Embry exclaimed from the doorway. Part of me was annoyed by the fact that the guys always come at the wrong times, but I was also grateful that they came. I haven't seen them a lot lately, and I was like the little sister they never had. Or atlas that's what they told me.

"Hello boys. Breakfast will be done shortly." Emily called from the kitchen. As the words left her mouth, the scent of eggs wafted through the room.

"That smells amazing." Seth sighed.

"Hey guys!" Didn't know you were here Seth." Embry walked over and sat next to me. "What's the latest love-bird gossip?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes while the rest of the pack filed in noisily. Collin and Brady cam, Jared brought Kim, Quil brought Clair, Paul brought Rachel, Jake brought Nessie, and Leah was nowhere to be seen. Leah wasn't the nicest person in the world, but that didn't mean I hated her. Seth told me about the whole Sam thing, and I can see Leah's point of view. I would lash out too if I saw that all my pack members imprinting, and constantly having to see my ex be all "lovey-dovey" with my cousin. . She probably doesn't like me that much because she's jealous about her little brother imprinting. I really hope that Leah will find someone to make her happy. After all the hurt she's gone through, she deserves it.

When I broke out of my trance, I looked up and found everybody staring at me open-mouthed. Except for Clair. She looked utterly confused.

"What?" It's weird having everyone in the same with you just stare at you.

"Do you know what you just did, Sammy?" Jared asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew." I laughed.

"You just like…" Paul trailed off. "It's like you were projecting your thoughts. We all heard you thinking about Leah." He explained.

"Well that's embarrassing." I muttered.

Seth wrapped his arms around me. "I think it's sweet that you care so much for her, and that you can see her side of life." He whispered so quietly that no one else heard him.

I slightly shivered a his warm breath. "Can you hear what I'm thinking now?" I asked.

"No." Quil answered.

I saw Nessie cock her head to the side, and her eyebrows pull together. She was staring at me intently, though her expression looked more like she was trying to figure out a difficult math problem. After a few moments, she climbed off Jacob's lap and crawl onto mine.

She put her small palm on my cheek and thought,_'Maybe when you're deep in thought, you let everyone know what your thinking without realizing it yourself. Maybe I could ask Daddy about it when I get home.' _She smile at me. _'And I think you're right. Leah is a meanie sometimes, but she does deserve someone good for her.'_

I knew Nessie was very mature for her age, but it amazed me how she caught on so quickly. "You're so cute!" I gushed, pinching her rosy cheeks.

She giggled and playfully swatted my hands away. "What did she say?" Jake asked.

I turned so I could face him. "She said that maybe when I'm deep in thought, that I project my thoughts without realizing it." Nessie started to play with a lock of my hair that fell out of my curly pony tail.

"That seems like it's possible. Looks like you have another power, Sammy." Sam said. "Carlsile was right about you developing more powers."

Kim looked extremely confused. "I thought only vampires can have powers."

"Nope." I said, popping the "P." Then I actually thought about my answer. "Well yes. Wait. no."

"Huh?" The guys asked in unison.

"Uncle Sam, can I have the scroll?" I asked.

"Sure." He handed me the scroll and I, once again, explained what it said.

It was silent for half a second before Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jacob burst out laughing. Me and Kim glanced at each other in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You and Seth getting freaky. Didn't know you had it in you, kid." Paul chuckled.

"Aww. Our little Seth isn't innocent anymore." Collin teased, leaning over so he could ruffle Seth's hair.

I covered my blushing face with my hands. "This is so embarrassing." I moaned.

"It's okay Sammy." Kim put a reassuring hand on my knee. "The guys are just acting like immature idiots." She said innocently. We were laughing at them now.

"Ain't that the truth." I high- fived her.

After breakfast, which was amazing, we all settled back in the living room. Chatter was everywhere, and it was getting pretty noisy. "You wanna go somewhere quieter?" Seth muttered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded. He pulled me off the couch and said. "We're heading out."

I waved at everyone before we walked to the door. We were about to go outside when Embry called,"Don't get too crazy!"

I jogged to the front lawn and found a rock half the size of my palm. I went back inside and threw it at Embry's big head.

"Ow." He muttered, rubbing the side of his head. "Girl's got an arm."

I laughed and pulled Seth out the door with me. Once we reached the forest, we phased and started running towards Seth's house. He said that the only person who would be there is his mom. I was actually kind of nervous about meeting Seth's mom. I mean, what if she doesn't like me?

'_She'll love you. I promise.'_ Seth reassured me. He nudged my shoulder.

Once we reached his house, we phased back and put on our clothes. Seth's house wasn't huge, but it also wasn't super small. It was a normal size. It looked… cozy.

My heart rate picked up, and I tried to calm myself down. I failed miserably though. "What's wrong, baby?" Seth wrapped his protective arms around me and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm nervous. What if your mom doesn't approve of me? What if she doesn't like me?" I asked quickly.

"Sammy." He put his hands on both sides of my face. "I promise that she'll absolutely love you. She knows that you make me happy, and that's all that matters. She won't care what you look like either."

I scoffed. "Seth, I'm in pajamas."

He smiled that playful smile that I love. "So am I. Now lets go."

I sighed. "Okay."

**Thanks for reading, and please review! MaisyCullen13 per and out! =P**


	11. Greetings and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! I haven't updated in... FOREVER! I'm truly sorry for my absence. I've just had so much drama filling my life right now. School is purposely ruining my life, and I hate how guys are just... guys. Okay I was in school, and since I had all of my homework done, I pulled out my story journal and poured all of my thoughts into the paper. Then Michele, my lovely best friend, took my journal and read my thoughts. At the end of the day, she comes up to me and says,"Is this another one of your story ideas?" (I make SO MANY story ideas and write them down in my journal) Then I started thinking, if I put my problems and Michelle's problems into a third person point of view, this could be an awesome story. So I said,"Yeah." Then she tells me,"Oh my gosh! You have to let me help you!" So yeah me and Michelle have been working on that story, our songs, and our drama. Yep. That is why I delayed this chapter. Anyway, it's here now!**

**

* * *

**Seth opened the door and lead me inside. "Mom?" He called out.

Seth's house was small and comfortable. It felt like home. Sure LA felt like home too at one time, but this place feels like this where I belong. I could picture a christmas tree in the corner of the living room, and the fire place burning. I also pictured two small, tan, black haired children. They were adorable, and me and Seth were smiling at them.

I shook my head so I could clear it. Now is not the time for daydreaming.

"Seth?" A woman's voice came from the hallway. A half second later, Seth's mother emerged from the hallway. She was shorter than Seth, but the same height as me. She also had dark skin like ours, straight, black hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes that matched Seth's.

Seth's mom ran over and hugged him with probably all of the strength she had. "Oh Seth." She sighed. "You haven't been here in ages."

Seth chuckled and pulled away. "Well I'm here now."

Ms. Clearwater faced me and smiled warmly. I happily returned it. "Who's this?" She asked.

Seth started smiling like crazy. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "Mom this is Sammy. She's my imprint."

"Oh this is wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ms. Clearwater exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

After we pulled away, I said,"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Clearwater."

She waved her hand. "Oh please. Call me Sue. Are you guys hungry? I was just about to make some cookies."

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed.

While Sue made cookies, she talked to both of us. She asked me the generic questions that any parent would ask their child's girlfriend, but then I found myself laughing and actually talking to her. Seth even told her about the whole scroll thing. I stayed quiet the whole time, wrapped in my own thoughts. Seth must have seen that I didn't want to speak, so he told Sue all the details. Sue also must have seen that I didn't want to put my opinions out there, so she didn't ask. Sue's a nice person. She's like the nice, cookie abing grandma I never had.

"So Mom, when are you and Charlie going to tie the knot?" Seth asked.

"in the spring. We want to have the wedding on a sunny day." Sue said in a dreamy voice.

Seth made a face that had disgust written all over it. I laughed at Seth's disgust at Sue's tone, and Sue's reactions to mentioning the wedding.

Sue looked at her watch and said,"Oh dear. I have to go kids. I'll be back tomorrow. It was very nice meeting you, Sammy." She walked over and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It was very nice meeting you too." I replied after she pulled away.

"Bye my baby boy." Sue pinched Seth's cheeks, causing him to blush and say,"Mom." in a whiney voice. **(My mom does that to me all the time in front of my friends all the time! Well except that she doesn't call me a boy.)**

"Oh Sammy, you should have seen him as a baby! He had the cutest little butt! Maybe you could see his baby book. It's in the closet." Sue told me.

I laughed. "I'll have to look at them."

"Be good. Oh there's some leftover lasagnae in the fridge." Sue informed us before she stepped out the door with one last wave.

I turned to Seth and smiled brightly. "Your mom's the best."

Seth chuckled and hugged me. "What'd I tell you?"

I pulled away and said, "I wanna see your baby book."

Seth frowned but nodded anyway. He led me to the closet in the hall and opened the door. It was filled with various winter coats, sweaters, and photo albums. On the peak of one of the large piles, there was a book that said,"Seth's baby book."

"Oooh! I found it!" I exclaimed, jumping over to the pile of albums. As I walked back to Seth, I saw that he had a slight frown playing at the edge of his lips. I lightly put a finger on them.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

Seth's frown deepened. "Those pictures are so embarrassing!" He whined.

I giggled and flitted to the living room where I landed on the couch. "Wait, Sammy!" Seth called. I could hear the pattering of his feet and the couch dip as he sat next to me.

When I opened the album, the first picture was Seth's sonogram. I could bearly make out his silhouette, but I could see the he was curled up into a small ball. "Ahh." I cooed.

Seth chuckled under his breath, and wrapped his arms around me.

The next page reveled Seth when he was only hours old. Sue was holding him to her chest, and her face had such a loving expresion, that all I could do was stare. Seth's eyes were tightly shut, he had thin, whispey hair, and wrapped in a blue blanket."That's precious." I breathed.

The third page skipped to when Seth sat in his car seat for the first time. The car seat was brown with animated animals printed on it. Seth wore a blue one-zie that had,"Daddy's boy," in green. He only had one sock on his foot, and the other sock was clasped inside his tiny hand. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide and curious. I giggled, and saw Seth smiling down at me. "You were so adorable when you were a baby."

He chuckled. "I guess I was."

On the other side of the house, the door opened and closed, and followed my a high pitched squeal. "Oh my gosh!"

Seth and I shared a questioning glance, and walked over to the front room. Leah leant against the door, smiling like a fool. Leah? Smiling? I don't even recall I have seen Leah smile before.

Seth looked confused to see his sister so giddy all of a sudden. "Uh... Hi Leah." He said slowly.

"Hi." Leah breathed. She had a distant look in her eyes. Almost as if she were daydreaming.

"Hi Leah. You seem... happy." I observed.

Her distant look faded and she gave me a sad smile with her joy mixed in. If that even makes sense.

"Sammy, can I talk to you?" She asked nicely. Wow. No harsh tone or a smart remark. Something must have happened to her to make her so... bubbly. Something big.

"Sure." I replied, confused as to why she wanted to have a conversation with me.

Leah shifted her gaze to her brother and said,"Alone."

Seth frowned a deep frown but agreed anyway. "Don't do anything to hurt her." He ordered Leah before he reluctantly walked out of the door.

I turned to Leah and smiled. "What's up?"

Leah nodded her head to the living room. "Come sit down with me." She suggested.

"Sure." I followed Leah and sat on the other side of the couch with my legs folded indian style.

Leah took a deep breath before explaining her sudden change of emotions. "I know that you're probably confused as to why I'm acting all happy all of a sudden. I'll explain that later, but first I wanted to apoligize."

I blinked. Yep. I am absolutely confused at Leah's sudden change of heart. I composed my shocked expression and gave her a reassuring smile that told her to continue.

"I'm sorry for being so bitter and mean towards you when we first met. It's just that... well you already know about the whole me and Sam thing, so that left me feeling just... I guess angry at the world. The only reason why I was being so unkind to you was because I was jealous." She started playing nervously with her hands. "I saw Seth imprint, and I got really jealous. I wanted to imprint so much. Just so I could remove the pain of seeing Sam and Emily together. And when I saw my little brother find the love of his life, it made me feel more like I wanted to be in your place." She realized what she had just said, and shook her head franticly. "No, no. That's not what I meant. I don't want to be with Seth like that, but you get what I'm saying right?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled. I took almost every fiber of by being to not rapidly asked her questions. I finally figured out what made her so happy, and I wanted details. "What's his name?" I smirked.

Leah blushed and blinked. "What are you talking about? What guy? There's no guy..." She trailed off, knowing that she couldn't lie to me.

I couldn't hold in my eccentric side any longer. "Oh my gosh, Leah! Don't play dumb! I know you imprinted! And I also know that you're trying really hard to not gush all about him." I leant back in my seat with my arms crossed with a huge smile plastered on my face.

She immediatly brightened up. "Oh my gosh Sammy! He's amazing! His name is Josh, and he's sooooo sweet! Oh! I didn't tell you the best part! He's a wearwolf like me! Oh! I _still _didn't tell you the best part! He plays the guitar." She looked like she just melted when she talked about him. **(lol remember that part in the Simpson's Movie where Lisa is telling Marge about that Irish dude she met? Yeah this part totally reminded me of that. lol Okay off topic...)**

Leah told me all about the things she learned about Josh. I would have been really bored, hearing someone talk about a guy they just met, but I was just as excited as Leah. With all of her bitterness and anger washed away, she's like the big sister/best friend I never had. "So where's Josh now?" I asked.

"He's either at Sam and Emily's, or at his new apartment." She answered before turning back to me. "Hey thanks again for forgiving me even after being all mean to you. "

I waved my hand and smiled. "It's fine. I'm really happy for you, and you're really cool to hang out with you. Sethie's lucky to have a sister like you." I told her truthfully.

She laughed. "Thanks. Sethie? That's cute." She fell into another round of chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I think the name suits him." We heard the thudding of paws hitting the forest floor only a couple of yards away.

"Speaking of the little squirt, here he comes now." Just as Leah fished her sentence, Seth pushed open the door and sighed in relief when he saw me smiling.

He walked over, gave me a peck on the lips, and sat down on the recliner. "Sam said that there's going to be a bonfire in one hour. What have you ladies been talking about?"

"I apoligized to Sammy for being mean to her, and I imprinted! Wow Seth it feels so much different from hearing it in someone's thoughts, and actually experiencing it. It's amazing." Leah said.

Seth nodded. "Yeah I met him at Sam and Emily's. He's a cool guy." He started to smirk. "You're just lucky that I didn't go all little brother on him yet."

Leah's expression went from confused to horrified in half a second. "No Seth. You better not do that! I didn't do it to you!"

"Uhh... Am I missing something?" I asked.

Seth turned in his seat so he could answer me. "When I said that I '_didn't go all little brother on him yet,_' that means that I haven't shown or told him all of the embarrassing things that Leah's done. It's going to be epic." He leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head.

"You do realize that I could easily tell Sammy all of the embarrassing things that you've done right now right?" Now it was Leah's time to smirk.

"That sounds like something I'd like to hear. Wouldn't that be nice Seth?" I turned to him and saw that his face had gotten paler.

He looked between me and Leah, then pretended to look at the non-excistent watch on his wrist. "Well look at the time. We better leave for the bonfire before we're late." He jumped up from his seat and held the front door out for Leah and I.

We stood up and walked out of the house. While we were walking to the forest, Leah turned around and mouthed,"Later," to me.

I laughed and nodded my head while Seth rolled his eyes.

* * *

_'Sammy, I didn't know that you're a wearwolf.'_ Leah thought.

I mentally sighed. _'It's a long story. The details are probably what this bonfire is for.' _

She sensed that I didn't want to say anything else about the matter, so she didn't ask. When we reached the bonfire, the whole pack, their imprints, and some of the council. There was also a man that I'd never seen before. He must be the famous Josh.

He looked around, and when he saw Leah, an admiring smile made its way across his face.

Leah leaned down so she could whisper in my ear. "What do I say to him?"

I looked up and found her frantic eyes. "Well what did you two talk about today?"

"I don't know! Like birthdays and all of that. The basics."

"Hmm..." I personally think that Josh will just be happy to hear her voice, but Leah won't take that answer. "Well how about you ask him about Seth? He said that he met Josh today." I suggested.

She thought for a moment, then nodded her head. "Thanks Sammy."

"No problem." She gave me a parting hug before she trotted off to where Josh stood.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. "Thank you for forgiving her. It's good to know that the love of my life and my older sister are on good terms." Seth whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and met his brown orbs. "It's my pleasure." I kissed him on his soft lips.

The kiss would have lasted longer if a certain wolf boy didn't shout out,"Hey this is a bonfire! Not a love fest!"

I turned my head and glared at Embry. "You're just jealous because you can't get any action."

There was a couple of "Oooh's" and everybody but the Council members burst out laughing. Everybody stopped their chuckles and took their seats as Billy Black, Jacob's father, wheeled himself at the head of the circle and announced,"Let's begin."

* * *

**So there y'all go. A few more things to say before I sign off. First, I have a facebook account for my stories. Like if you want to see pictures of stuff in the stories, you can go check it out. But I couldn't figure out how to do the writer's account so this one is just like a regular person's account... Okay that probably sounds confusing. Okay see, there's an author that I know that has a facebook for their fanfiction. When I searched them, and clicked on their name, under it, it said "writer." And I couldn't be friends with them. I could only like them. What I'm saying is that if you want to be friends with this account, then sure I don't really care who asks me to be their friend. If y'all want to see pictures and stuff there, just search Maisy Cullen, and I should come up.**

**Second thing: after this chapter, all of the action is going to start pouring out. Well not too fast, but fast enough to keep you reading. Dude it's going to be so cool and bad ass! Okay I better stop talking about that before I spoil something. **

**Last piece of information: please please please please please please please please please pleas please review! When y'all review, it makes me feel like people are actually reading. Even if it's a one word review, I'll still cherish it. Review! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P P.S. sorry for such a long AN. **


	12. The Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was in the middle of writing when my mom told me that we had to take a family photo. I had to get my hair all pretty and put on a formal dress. Then I was going to go home and get on the computer right away, but we had a family dinner and I was stuck in between my obnoxious cousin and my little brother for the whole night. =( Anyway, I'm here now! **

**

* * *

**SETH'S POV

"Let's begin." Billy announced.

I grabbed Sammy's hand and lead her to a log with Nessie and Jake occuping half of it. "Hey Jake. Hey Nessie." Sammy and I said in unison. We turned to each other and laughed.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Jake asked.

"Good. How about you guys?"

"Good." Nessie climbed off of Jake's lap and crawled onto Sammy's. Jake didn't look too happy, but Sammy certainly was.

"Hi sweetie. I love your dress. Did Alice pick it out?" Sammy asked sweetly.

"Yes! Mom said that I should wear something warmer, but Auntie Alice said that Jakey could just keep me warm. For some reason, Daddy wasn't too happy about that." Nessie shook her head in confusion.

I chuckled and turned to Jake. "Looks like Edward isn't your biggest fan."

He sighed. "Yeah. He's just upset because he doesn't want to be second man in her life. He thinks that after me and Nessie get married someday, that she's going to forget all about him... Though that's impossible. Nessie adores Edward."

Everybody got silent, and the only sounds that could be heard was the fire, many heartbeats, and light breathing around the circle. "There's been a recent discovery, and a new addition to the family." Billy smiled and turned to Sammy.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, Sammy?" When did Sammy meet Billy? Guess Billy knew about her when Sam went over and asked them about her and her powers.

Sammy blushed her beautiful blush and waved. "Hey..."

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey Sammy." Everyone said at different times. Kim waved to Sammy from across the fire, and Sammy happily waved back.

"With a new addition, comes a new revelation. Sam, would you give me the scroll?" Sam handed Billy the scroll with nothing but respect in his eyes. "Thank you."

Here we go again. I've heard this story so many times that I could probably recite what's on the scroll word for word if I actually knew what the symbols say. I knew Sammy mirrored my thoughts because she shifted Nessie and rested her head on my shoulder. Although Sammy and I were bored out of our minds, everyone who hadn't heard the story, wich is pretty much everybody, were leaning foward in their seats, or staring at Samy with wide eyes.

I glanced down at Sammy and saw that she fell asleep with Nessie's arms still fascened around her neck. "We need some sort of game plan since this says that the Northern Council are going to overthrow all creatures and possibly kill Sammy." I stiffened before I started shaking. I made it stop so I wouldn't wake Sammy, but that didn't stop the anger and agony weaving through my system. If that Northern Council so much as lay a finger on my Sammy, I'll rip them to shreds. If something happened to my angel, and I could never hold her again... my life would have absolutely no meaning at all. Billy shot a calming glance at me before starting again. "We can't let any of our family go down without us trying, and we also need to keep the humans safe... Anyone have a logical idea?"

Everyone stayed silent for a minute before Kim suddenly gasped and shot her hand in the air. "Oooh!" She exclaimed.

Billy turned his chair around so he could face Kim,"What are you thinking, Kim?"

Kim straightened up in her seat and smily widely. "Well, the scroll did say that Sammy has to get her companions and fight the Northerners, correct?" Billy answered by nodding. "It also said that the Northern Council will overthrow all mythical and non-mythical creatures, so why don't we look for some? If vampires and werewolves are real, why can't other creatures like fairies be real?" She ended her idea in a bright tone.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I think if we put this plan into action, we'll have a better chance at winning the battle. With our power combined with the other creatures', who knows what we can accomplish." Old Quil commented.

"You're so beautiful and smart." Jared whispered in Kim's ear, making all of the wolves who haven't imprinted yet make gagging sounds.

"But how will we find them? We don't even know what they look like? What if the legends aren't the same in real life? We don't actually know that these things are real." Quil said.

"Even if they don't exsist, it's better trying than not trying at all... Maybe you could ask Carlisle those questions. Next bonfire we have, the Cullen's can come. Their knowledge on these things can help us." Billy pointed out.

"Well Carlisle told me and Sammy about fairies." I informed them, catching everyone's attention in the process.

"Really? What did he say about them?" Quil asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. Out of all the wolves, Quil's the most... enthusiastic about the whole supernatural thing.

"He said that Fairies fly all around the world to find chemicals and different plants for potions and medicines. He aslo said that their 'labs' are underground, and they turn into butterflies when they go out so the humans won't know they exsist."

A huge grin spread across Quil's face, and everyone else's eyes widened. "Woah." Embry breathed.

Billy straightened up and clapped his hands once. "Okay. Next bonfire, the Cullens are invited. Emily, Sue, did you bring the food?"

"You guys brought food?" All the wolves besides Sam asked in disbelieving tones.

Everyone else chuckled. "Sam and Brady, could you help me and Sue out?" Emily asked.

As the food started to arrive, conversation buzzed around the circle, and Sammy started to stir. Nessie shifted a little when Sammy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What'd I miss?" She mumbled.

"Billy told everyone about the scroll. This is way cool Sammy. Kim told us that we should look for other mythical creatures, and then Seth said that Fairies are real! I'll ask Grandpa about that when I get home." Nessie said.

"Food!" Paul yelled.

* * *

The rest of the bonfire went on like it should have. Sammy met everyone who she hadn't yet, ate till we felt like we were going to explode, and made jokes and laughed. A lot. Sammy and I were heading back to my place now, and she was going to stay over.

"That was fun." Sammy said, pulling on her shorts.

"I'm glad you had a good time." I kissed her forehead and held her hand as we walked back to my house. Once we got inside, we plopped down on the couch. Leah's with Josh somewhere, and Mom's with Charlie, so we had the house to ourselves for now.

"Sethie, what do you think about it?" Sammy asked.

I looked down and wrapped my arms around her. "Think about what?"

"The whole scroll thing."

I hesitated. "I'm kind of excited, but I'm mostly scared."

Sammy looked up so she could meet my eyes. "Why?"

"I'm excited because it's been pretty boring around her before you came, and I want to kick some butt. But I'm mostly scared because since you're the one with the multiple powers, you're going to be the number one target for attack. If something happened to you..." I swallowed the lump in my throat, yet I could still feel it. "And you wouldn't be able to be with me... I don't know what I'd do." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

The soft touch of Sammy's had on my cheek made me open my eyes. "Sethie... I will always be here with you. No matter what happens to me, I will _always_ come back to you. I promise." I kissed her passionately before I asked. "What do _you_ think about the scroll?"

"I feel guilty, scared, pressured, confused, and excited. I feel guilty because this is my family I'm going to fight. I finally know why I only met my Daddy's side of the family. What if I kill my own... uncle with my own hands. I know that all they want is to have power over every living thing, but I still feel bad about what's going to happen. I feel scared because I don't want anyone to get hurt because of this thing. I feel pressured because I'm supposed to save the whole frickin' world! I feel confused because I'm supposed to have a bunch of powers, but I don't know how I'm going to control them all. I mean... what if something goes wrong? And I feel excited because I've never really had power before, and I want to see what I can do."

"Sammy." I said, making her look up at me. "I know you feel conflicted about a lot of things, but I know for a fact that everything in the end will work out. Even when we're in such a huge situation and you think you're never going to get out of it, there's _always_ a way out. And I promise that I'll be here for you."

Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. "I love you Seth." She kissed me long and deep, and I happily kissed her back.

* * *

LEAH'S POV

Josh checked the time on his cell phone. "Do you have to leave now?" I asked.

Joshed looked up with sad eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry but I have to see how Cally's doing. How about I meet you here at noon tommorow?"

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Bye." Joshed waved as he walked into the forest to faze. I kind of want to meet Josh's sister Cally. Josh's parents in one of the older pack's, but they moved somewhere else, taking Josh with them. Before they died, his mother had Cally. Josh fazed when they died, so now he's Cally's werewolf brother who moved back to his parent's hometown. He has an apartment just on the border of La Push.

I stood in the sand for a minute before I walked into the forest and fazed._ 'Hey Leah.'_ Brady greeted me.

_'Hey.'_

_'You're going back to your place right?'_

_'Yeah. Well can you tell Seth that he has patrol? And if he gives you any crap about it, just tell him that he can be away from Sammy for at least three hours.'_

_'Sure thing'_ I said before fazing in the back yard. I walked into the living room and found my little brother and Sammy having a full blow make-out session.

"Ew!" I yelled, causing both of them to jump.

I laughed and sat in the middle of both of them. "Seth, Brady said that you have patrol."

"What? But-"

I cut him off by saying,"He also said that you give me any crap about this, that you can be away from Sammy for at least three hours."

He sighed. "Okay. I love you Sammy." He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Sethie." Sammy said before he walked out the back door. She turned to me and smiled a mischevious smile.

I blushed a little and glanced around the room. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You were with Josh." She pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're _so_ going to spill."

* * *

**So there you go. I hope y'all liked it! I might update tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Oh! And if you want to see pictures for some things in the earlier chapters, check out my facebook page. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	13. Advantages

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely peanuts! lol I don't know why I said that. Well... after this chapter, this where everything starts. *cool music like they had in the Eclipse movie trailer starts, and a narrator with a low voice reads the following bold print* When a great danger plans to reck havock on the world, what will we do? Every living thing on this earth has their lives on the line, all because of one group of ultimate power. A hero will rise, and must face the greatest challenge she will every encounter. Tears will be shed, new powers are revealed, freinds and enemies are formed, romance flares, and the greatest war of all time will take place. How will everything turn out you ask? Well read Seth's Imprint Sammy. Coming soon to your computer. Haha that last part was kinda stupid. Anyway... here's a chapter especially made for you! **

**

* * *

**LEAH'S POV

"You're _so_ going to spill." Sammy said with a mischievous smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and started gushing about how amazing Josh is. "Well okay. He used to live with his parents in Arizona. His dad used to be in te pack here, but him and his wife moved with Josh and his sister Cally. He's, like I already told you, a werewolf, and owns an apartment just on the edge of La Push. And he's_ super_ sweet!" Wow I sound like a thirteen year old girl. I pushed the thought away and focused on the happiness that was bubbling up inside me now. "After the bonfire, we walked on the beach, and talked for what felt like only a few minutes. But surely it wasn't because when I checked the time, it was already 11:42, and the bonfire ended somewhere around nine. It was windy, so when my hair was getting in my face, he tucked a hair away and said that I looked really pretty tonight." I sighed dreamily.

"You know what you need, Leah?" Sammy asked suddenly.

I turned to her. "What?"

"A sleep over!" She squealed.

I laughed. "Aren't you already sleeping over?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I meant a _real_ sleepover. Like with junk food and romantic movies. Though me and my friends never really watch those. We always watch comedies." She stood up and looked inside the fridge and the pantry.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tsk tsk. You have nothing here for a proper sleepover. C'mon let's go get some stuff from the store." Sammy walked over and pulled me off of the couch and into Seth's truck. He never really used it, so he won't mind.

All through the ride to the supermarket, Sammy asked about Josh. The conversation topic put me in a very good mood, so I was all smiles when we walked inside the store. "What do we need first?" I asked.

"Hhmmm." She pursed her lips and tapped her chin with her index finger. "We'll need ice cream, chocolate, whipped cream, m&m's, snickers, and recess."

I chuckled. "Okay. Where are the candies...?" I trailed off.

"Excuse me, can you help us?" Sammy asked sweetly to a girl who passed by us. She had light brown hair, green eyes, and was a few inches shorter than Sammy.

"Oh sure. It's right over-" The girl stopped mid-sentence as her eyes glazed over, and she gasped loudly. "St-t-t-tay-y-y away from-m-m me-e-e." She stuttered.

"What?" Sammy and I asked in confusion.

"I know what you are." She whispered as she started to back away from us.

"No, no , no. We're not going to hurt you. I promise. Please, just tell us what you mean when you say that you know what we are." Sammy pleaded in a kind voice while I rolled my eyes. Sammy's too kind for her own good. If it were only me and the girl, I would demand to know how she knew the secret.

"No!" The girl exclaimed and dashed for the front of the store.

"Run over there Leah!" Sammy instructed so fast that a human wouldn't have a hope of understanding what she said. I stood at the end of an isle and crossed my arms.

I saw Sammy run in front of the girl, so she could run into the isle I was standing inside. Once she realized that she was cornered, she leaned against one of the shelves and started breathing hard. Sammy and I walked toward her, my arms still crossed and Sammy's hands clasped in front of her. I tried to keep the hostility off my face by keeping it absolutely blank. I didn't like anyone knowing the secret that wasn't actually somewhat involved with it. This human could tell everyone in this small town what we are, and I would have to move. Just until about lunch time today, I started to love La Push. If one little human is going to ruin that, I'm going to be _very_ pissed off.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl whimpered.

Sammy sighed and knelt in front of the girl with a cautious and innocent expression. "I _swear_ that we won't hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions, okay? Will you come with us somewhere more appropriate to ask you these questions? Please remember that we have absolutely no intention of hurting you. " Sammy held her hand out for the girl to take. She glanced quickly at both Sammy and I for a few seconds before she _slowly_ put her hand in Sammy's.

Sammy gave her a genuine smile and said, "Follow us."

I walked in front and led them to the car. Since there aren't any back seats, Sammy sat in the middle. After a few seconds of very awkward silence, Sammy, like always, broke it. "So!" She clapped her hands once and looked at me and the girl. "What's your name?"

"Trinity." The girl replied quietly.

"Trinity." Sammy tilted her head to the side and smiled. "That's a pretty name."

Trinity glanced at Sammy then turned her attention back to staring out of the window. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Sammy asked. Good thing the kid is nice enough to make conversation with Trinity. Seems like Sammy just has this... thing. I don't know, but she always has a way of making an awkward atmosphere disappeare, and making everyone comfortable with her. If Sammy didn't have this 'ability', she would still be trying to persuade Trinity to come with us.

"I play the piano and read in my free time."

"Who's your favorite author?"

"Shakespear."

"Oh my gosh! I love him! Oh, by the way, my name's Sammy, and that's Leah. Anyway, my favorite is Romeo and Juliet, but I hate how Romeo, Juliet, and Paris died." Trinity started to warm up to Sammy. Sammy asked her unimportant things, and smiled and nodded to all of Trinity's answers. Turns out that she's only visiting here for the summer. She graduated high school in Corpus Christi, Texas, and came to Forks to visit her aunt and cousins. She said that her cousins' names are Mike Newton and Gabriella Newton. She adores Gabriella, and says that Mike's a dumb ass. I can't blame her though. The way she describes him, he does sound like a dumb ass. She's here for a month before she goes off to Juliard in New York for her piano playing talent.

I pulled up to my driveway and stepped out of the truck with my blank expression still in place. I opened the door and went straight for the couch. Sammy and Trinity followed behind me looking like they were already best friends. "Why don't you sit on the love seat, Trinity?" Sammy asked, pointing to the seat across from the sofa.

"Okay." She said before she sat down.

"So..." I started. "I don't really know how to ease into this, so I'm just going to flat out ask you. How do you know our secret?"

She sighed and looked out of the window that showed the back yard. "I have this... ability where I can pick out creatures that aren't human. I can look into someone's eyes and see if they aren't part of human society. I used to not be able to control it, but I can now. When you asked me in the store where the candies were, I just got curious and saw. I haven't seen a werewolf since I was five, so I just got... shocked to see you two." She looked back at us and said, "That's pretty much all I can tell you about this." She straightened up like she remembered something. "Oh I don't know why, but this thing made me stop aging when I was fifteen. After three years, I have not changed one bit."

"Hm. That's interesting." I noted.

"Wait! I have question." Sammy said.

Trinity laughed and leaned back in her seat. It seemed like she's more comfortable talking to us. "Ask away."

"Since you live in southern Texas, don't you see a lot of vampires?"

Trinity frowned but answered anyway. "Yes. But that was only at night and in the streets. Even though I've had my fair share of vampire sightings, I didn't want to leave. Corpus Christi is the best... Well not down town anyway." Sammy and Trinity chuckled in unison.

"Yeah. A bunch of trash and grafitti's everywhere. Have you ever seen any other creatures besides vampires and werewolves?" Oh yeah Sammy's getting to the important questions.

Trinity nodded. "Yeah. A while back when I couldn't control my ability, I tried to catch a butterfly, but I saw that it was actually a fairy. And one time I was in the grocery store, and there was a physically challenged person behind me. Okay I don't think that's what I should have called him. He's more like... like those people on TLC who have their own TV show because they're short." She shrugged. "Anyway he was a dwarf. Besides those two, those are all of the non-human creatures that I've encountered."

"Wowwwwwwww." Sammy drew out the end of 'wow.' "that is cool. Hey how long did you say you were staying here for?" Sammy questioned.

"Until summer's over. So that's about three months. Why?"

"Oh well I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime. Like maybe we could go to the beach with some of our friends tomorrow. Sound like something you're interested in?" Sammy's tone turned hopeful at the end of her offer.

"Sure. I don't think I'm really going to be doing anything tomorrow, so sure. Here put your number in my phone so I can text you." Trinity pulled out her phone and gave it to Sammy. Sammy put in her number quickly and gave it back to its owner.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Sammy stood up three seconds before Trinity did.

"But my car's at the grocery store."

Sammy laughed. "Well then I'll take you to the store." They were both about to leave before Sammy told me,"Leah, if Seth comes back before I do, just tell him that I'm at the store. Do you want anything particular while I'm there?"

I paused. "Get some nail polish. I don't really care witch color you get."

She nodded. "Okay. Be back soon!"

I sighed, leant back in my seat, and turned on the TV. "Glee" was playing the episode where Kurt's dad and Finn's mom are getting married. About twenty minutes into the show, Seth came in, sniffed, and looked around the room. "Where's Sammy? And who else was here?"

I patted the spot next to me without taking my eyes off of the screen. "Come sit down, little brother."

He plopped down next to me with a confused expression.

"Sammy's at the store, and the reason why you smell a human is because we ran into someone who can help us against the... Northern... people. I don't know I forgot what those dudes are called." I think if wasn't paying so much attention to "Glee," I could remember what those werewolves are called.

Seth's confused expression deepened. "A human? How can some random person help us? I thought we were looking for creatures."

I rolled my eyes and told him a half hearted explanation about what happened at me and Sammy's trip to the store.

Seth was quiet for a moment before he said,"Do you think we're allowed to tell her all about the scroll thing?"

I shrugged. "I would assume. She knows all about mythical creatures, so yeah if we tell her, we can pick out things that aren't human. Finding this chick is a _huge_ advantage to us. Now we don't have to be running all over the world blindly looking for something we didn't even know existed."

Seth nodded. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, and Seth jumped at my sudden outburst.

"What are you screaming about? I just agreed to your explanation!" Seth said.

"No, no." I waved my hand in front of him with my eyes practicaly glued to the TV screen. "I wasn't talking about what you said. I'm talking about this stupid show! How can Kurt just _leave_? He's the cool gay friend you've never had! Ugh this is horrible."

I saw Seth roll his eyes and lean back in his seat. "Girls and their shows." He muttered.

The door opened and Sammy walked in with about three bags. "Hello!" She sung, dropping the car keys on the kitchen counter.

"Hello, beautiful." Seth told her.

"Sethie!" Sammy ran to Seth and gave him a big, wet kiss. It's so weird witnessing your little brother kiss his girlfirend, or rather soulmate, two feet away from you.

Sammy pulled away saw what was on the television. "Oh you're watching glee! Catch me up to speed." She jumped over the sofa and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Wait, Leah before you tell Sammy about this glee thing, I have to ask Sammy something. Sammy, what did you buy?"

"Oh." Sammy opened the plastic bags and pulled out all of the candies she told me at the store.

"What are all of those for?" Seth asked.

Sammy turned around and smiled at him. "Well while you were on patrol, Leah and I were talking, and I decided that we should have a sleepover. Since you guys didn't have the proper sleepover food here, Leah and I went to the store." Sammy turned to me. "Hey did you tell him about Trinity?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Sammy turned back to Seth and said,"Good. I hate repeating myself. Anyway, I dropped Trinity off at the store, and got the candies."

"Okay, cool. Well I'm gonna go raid the fridge." Seth turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Glee time!" Sammy sang, sitting back against the sofa.

Sammy and I had , what she called, a "sleepover." I've never really had one of these things before. Yes I had friends when I was younger, but I never really had someone who was my age that actually... listened. Mom listened to me when I would run to her, but Sammy's different. After Seth said he was going to bed, and Sammy kissed him goodnight, I opened up to Sammy. Sammy dug deep into me and... I guessed changed me. I told her about how I felt and why I acted the way I did before I found Josh. I embarrassed myself a bit when when I cried at mentioning that. But Sammy was kind enough to comfort me and remind me that I have Josh now.

I sniffled, wiped my eyes, and checked the time on my cell phone. 2:13. "We should probably get to bed. It's getting pretty late."

"What time is it?"

"2:13."

"You're right." Sammy closed the nail polish and put it on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Sammy." We both stood up and gave each other a hug.

"No problem. See you in the morning!" She skipped off to Seth's room to get some sleep.

I shook my head with a smile on my face and trotted to my room. Since I'm already in my pajamas, for the sleepover, I just jumped into bed.

I went to sleep leaving behind the old, bitter, mean, angry Leah, and becoming the new, kind, happy Leah.

* * *

**I don't think I'm very pleased with myself for the way I wrote this chapter, but I'm too lazy to re-write it, and that would mean a longer updating period. Anyway, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! Really please review. When you guys review, it makes me feel good and that people are actually reading. So yeah... laterz!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	14. Mythical Creatures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry about not updating in a while. I was visiting family, writing chapters for my other story, all that jazz. So thank you to Jasper's girl21, Gabbyclark20, and Danika-chan07 for reviewing and giving me those amazing suggestions. Enjoy this little bundle of joy with words! Eh that sounded better in my head... **

**

* * *

**The feeling of two warm, muscular arm shifting woke me up in the morning. I groaned and rolled over so I could face Seth. "You're up early." I mumbled, drowsiness coloring my voice.

Seth chuckled and kissed my eyelids. "It's already 9:00"

"So." I replied just as my demanding stomach grumbled... More like shouted.

"C'mon. Let's go see what Mom is making."

I sighed and hesitated. "...Okay." Seth immediately tugged on my hand and pulled me out of bed. The sudden movement made me lose my footing, and sent Seth and I toppling towards the floor.

Seth laughed. "I know not to do _that_ again."

I chuckled with him and walked hand in hand to the kitchen. Sue was, of course, standing in front of a full stove, and Charlie stood next to her.

I had never seen Charlie, but if I looked close enough at him, he kind of looked like Bella in a way. He had the same eyes as Nessie, who I heard had an exact replica of Bella's eyes, and the same shade of brown hair as Bella's but his hair is curly.

"Hello kiddies!" Sue exclaimed as she saw Seth and I walk into her homey kitchen.

"Hey Mom." Seth said, giving her a hug.

"Good morning Sue." I smiled.

Sue glanced at Charlie. "Charlie this is Sammy. Sammy this is Charlie."

Charlie and I stepped forward so we could shake hands. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." We both smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, and please call me Charlie."

"Hey Sue, do you need any help?" I asked just as Seth and Charlie started talking about some basketball game.

"Sure. Could you please take the bacon off of the pan and put new ones on it? Be careful, the grease tends to jump everywhere."

"Okay." Breakfast with Sue and Charlie was pleasant. Charlie's a sweet guy, and you could clearly see that him and Sue are absolutely crazy for each other. Sometimes Charlie would ask Sue something, she would answer him, and they would get in some trance. They would just stare into their eyes and share murmured "I love you"'s, and "You're so beautiful." It's so sweet!

Just as everyone started cleaning up the kitchen, Leah walked in the door looking so happy that some people might think she's high. "Hello everyone!" She exclaimed, sitting down on one of the kitchen table chairs.

I sat down next her as everyone said their hello's. "So?" I asked.

"So what?" She glanced around the room to see if anyone knew what I was talking about, but they were off in their own little world.

"When do we get to meet this Josh guy?"

Her confused expression deepened. How she looks just like Seth when she does that. Well...the girl version of Seth. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Ever since you imprinted on him-" My explanation was cut off by a loud gasp.

Sue dashed over to the table and sat down on the other side of Leah. "Leah, you imprinted on a boy?"

Leah rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah mom of course I did. I'm not a lesbian."

Leah and I laughed at that, but Sue playfully smacked her knee. "You know that's not what I meant! Oh what does he look like? Does he have any siblings? Are they younger? How old is he? What's his name? Is he nice to you?" Her last question made her tone turn from excited and gleeful, to serious and slightly angered.

"Yes mom, he's nice to me." Leah answered all of Sue's quick questions, and Sue got happier and happier with each answer.

I got bored quickly and walked over to where Seth was sitting on the couch. "Hey, baby." He wrapped one of his arms around me as I cuddled into my side.

"What are you watch- oh my gosh your watching glee!" I exclaimed.

Seth chuckled at my reaction. "Yes I am. Though I'm pretty lost. Mind trying to fill me in?"

I shifted in my seat so I could point to the characters on the screen. "Okay that one is Britney. She's like the dumb blond on the show, she's part of the cheerios which is the cheer leading team, and she's gong out with Arty, the guy in the wheel chair. Arty gave her a magic comb because he didn't want her to think that she would do a horrible job at sectionals. But she started to avoid him because she lost his magic comb, but him and that Chinese girl **(No racism)**, I don't know her name, think that she's cheating on him with Mike, the Chinese girl's bot friend. But Arty finds out that she just lost his comb and that's why she's avoiding him. And while all that is happening, Fin and Rachael, The girl and the guy who are staring at each other are having relationship problems because Rachel found out that Finn did it with Santana, the girl who's singing, a year ago." I sucked in a long breath at the end of my rant because I explained the awesomeness of glee on one breath. "You get it now?" Seth burst out laughing.

"What?" I pouted.

"I only heard about half of what you were saying. You lost me at the Chinese girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Jake walked in through the back door like he owned the place. "Bonfire in 20 minutes." He announced.

"How can there be a bonfire when it's only like 10 o'clock?" I asked.

Jake hesitated. "Oh yeah. I never thought about that. Well okay then there's a meeting at the baseball clearing in 20 minutes."

"Okay." Seth and I said in unison.

"Will all the wolves be there?" Leah asked. Why wold she want to know if all the wolves- oh! Awww Leah wants to know if Josh will be there.

"Yeah." jake said warily.

"Okay." And with that, Leah trotted off to her room.

"Why is she so happy?" Jake asked.

"What saved you from killing Nessie?" Seth asked.

"Oh. She imprinted."

"No duh." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well aren't you just a smart ass." Jake grinned an evil grin and walked towards me.

"You bet I am." I laughed as we started to play wrestle on the living room floor.

"Don't hurt her!" Seth exclaimed.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Seth." Jake said. I took that advantage and put him in a head lock.

"Aww dammit!" Jake groaned as I gave him the best noogie in the history of noogies.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Seth asked with worry coloring his face.

It took me a while to answer him because I was laughing so hard. Jake's face was priceless. He had a huge pout like a five year old, and the fact that I put him in a headlock made him embarrassed.

"I'm fine Seth. Promise." Unfortunately, Jake used his advantage to twist out of my grasp, grab my ankles, and lift me up in the air. I squealed at the sudden movement and held on to the hem of my shirt to keep it from showing everything.

"What's going on in here?" Leah asked as she walked into the living room.

"Me and Sammy are just playing around, and Seth's worrying." Jake answered.

"Leah help me!" I giggled.

"Hmm..." Leah pursed her lips and tapped her index on her chin. "Nope." She laughed.

"Why?" I wined.

She laughed even harder as she me pout. "Because you ate all of my M&M's."

"What?" I shrieked.

She nodded. "Yep, and you need punishment." She walked over with a smile and started to tickle my exposed stomach.

"Ah!" I squirmed and laughed.

Sue walked in and gasped at the sight before her. "Jacob Black, and Leah Clearwater! Put that poor girl down this instant!"

"Ah sweet relief." I sighed.

"Sammy sweetie are you okay?" Sue asked.

"Yes. Though I think that is the hardest I've laughed in all of my life." I put my hands on my stomach. "And my stomach hurts."

Jake looked down at his watch. "I think we better be heading out now. Bye Sue " He gave her a one-armed hug before he walked back out the back door.

"Bye Mom." Seth and Leah said in unison.

"Later Sue." I gave her a hug and followed Jake.

Once the four of us were inside the forest, we stripped down and fazed. 'Why are we having this bonfire thingy slash meeting?' I thought.

"It's about your destiny and what we're going to do about the Northern Council. The Cullens, the elders, the pack and the imprints are coming. I think that girl that you and Leah found, Trinity, might be a huge help to us. And Embry imprinted on her. She was walking on the same beach as Embry was, and boom. Love at first sight. Anyway, she can see if creatures are human or not, and we can take her to all the places we travel. The mythical creatures aren't going to pop out in front of our faces and say that they're going to help us with our situation. we're, well actually you're going to persuade them to battle with us. I don't know why but you can just...I don't know. You have some power to make people do whatever you ask. It's weird.' Jake thought.

'Maybe that's another power I got.' I shrugged my furry shoulders.

'So Carlisle knows all about the mythical creatures?' Seth asked.

'Yeah. When I was over there yesterday, he asked me how you and Sammy were doing, I told him that I had talked to you recently, but I hadn't seen Sammy in a while. Then I don't know how, but we were suddenly talking about all of the mythical creatures that he knows about and how we might need the...Volturi the help fight with us.'

'Seems like hanging out with the leeches has made you smarter Jake.' Leah teased.

'Oh shut up.' Jake replied.

We were at the clearing, and stopped just outside of the trees to faze back into our human forms. As I walked into the clearing with Seth's arm around my shoulders, everyone started to fill in. Carlisle, Esme and Billy were talking on one side of the circle everyone was forming, Alice, Kim, Emily, Rachel, Rosalie and trinity were talking, Nessie, Clair, and a small girl who I haven't met were also talking about something exciting I guess because of the way their faces brightened, and the wolves were joking around, as usual, with the rest of the Cullens.

"Jakey!" Nessie exclaimed just as the four of us stepped out of the trees.

"Hey kiddo." Jake picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle and squirm. Awww that's precious.

Someone stood up from the group with the wolves. Josh walked over to us with his eyes locked on Leah's and stopped just in front of her. "Leah." He breathed.

"Hi Josh." Leah's cheeks got a shade darker when she said that. Aww Leah's blushing!

I heard Seth snicker behind me and I smacked his chest. "Don't be mean to your sister." I scolded.

"Okay _Mom_." We both laughed.

"Um Josh this is Seth, my brother, and Sammy, his imprint." Leah introduced us.

"Hello." Seth put his hand out for a hand shake, and josh shook his hand.

"Hey!" I put my hand up for a high five, and josh tentatively put his hand to mine with a confused expression. "Aw c'mon that's not a high five." I wined and he laughed. He gave me a real high five, like the ones that made a 'smack' noise ring through the clearing. "Awesome! See Leah why don't you give high fives like that?"

Leah rolled her eyes and smiled,"Whatever."

I turned my attention back to Josh. "I just wanted to say that you make Leah very happy, and you better not shatter that happiness. To tell you the truth she gets kind of scary when she's angry."

Josh and I laughed while Leah playfully smacked my arm. "Hey!"

"I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to make Leah happy." Josh wrapped one of his arms around Leah's waist, making her blush deepen. Aww cute.

That's when Seth's protective brother side kicked in. He pointed his forefinger at Josh and glared at him. "You better not hurt her. My sister is awesome and I'm not going to see her hurt again. I swear if something happens to her because of her, I'll be seriously pissed." And with that, he pulled me away with him to sit down.

As we were walking away, I turned my head back to mouth 'sorry' to them. "Why were you so mean to him? He seemed like a nice guy."

Seth smiled. "It's my job. Every time the brother meets the sister's girlfriend, he's supposed to give him the whole 'you better not hurt my sister' speech. Though I cut that really short."

I looked back at Leah and Josh to find Leah laughing and Josh looking like she's some goddess. "Bur look at them. Don't tell that's not sweet."

Seth turned around with me and sighed. "Yeah it is I guess. But I just really don't want to see Leah that messed up again. You promise that you won't tell anyone this f I tell you?"

I turned my head so I could stare into Seth's eyes. "I promise Sethie."

He smiled at the name I made for him and pulled me down to sit next to him. We were far enough away from everyone that they wouldn't hear out conversation. "Well before you came here, Mom told me to put Leah's clean clothes in her dresser. So I took the fresh clothes from Mom and started to put them in Leah's draws. Leah was out patrolling, so she didn't see me in her room. As I was putting Leah's clothes away, I found a journal. I knew I shouldn't have, but me being the nosey little brother I am, I read it. It was really depressing, and to tell you the truth... it made me cry a little...But don't tell any of the guys! They'll never let drop it."

I took his hand and sent him a reassuring smile. "You're secret's safe with me."

He kissed me before he began again. "Thanks. Anyway everything she wrote was about how she absolutely hated being in the pack, and just being a wolf. She longed to be a normal girl with lots of friends and a boy friend who would hold her when she cried, take care of her when she's sick, and watch her favorite sappy movies with her. But the one thing that she wrote in there that makes me wary of Josh is that she's scared of love. She said that feels like love just doesn't want her to be with anyone. Before she met Sam, she had another boyfriend, and his name was Lucas. She found out that he'd been cheating on her basically the whole time they were dating, and he broke up with her. Then after the Sam incident, that broke her even more. She was hurting a lot more than she let anyone see. The guys thought she's just a bitch, but I know better. She didn't want to look vulnerable, so she got all mean." He glanced at his sister who was talking with a little girl on Josh's lap. She looked a lot like Josh in her face, but her skin tone was much lighter, she had curly blond hair, and hazel eyes. She must be Callie, Josh's younger sister. "I am glad that she imprinted, but I still have my doubts."

I patted his hand. "I don't have any siblings, but I do see where you're coming from. I think it's sweet that you care for your sister so much, and I bet she loves you just as much as you love her."

He chuckled and turned to look at me. "You should seriously be a councilor or something."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yeah sure."

"Sammy, Seth!" We both looked to the sound of our names being called, and saw Carlisle waving for us to join him, Esme, and Billy.

"C'mon." I jumped up and pulled Seth with me.

We walked over and gave hugs to each of them. "Hey guys."I sat down cross-legged in front of them. "What's up?"

"We were just talking about you." Carlisle answered.

"I hope it was good." I laughed.

"Don't worry honey, it was." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"We were thinking about what the scroll said, and Carlisle suggested that you go meet the Denali's, their extended family in a way." Billy said.

I raised an eyebrow, urging them to explain further. "The leader of that coven, and our friend Eleazar, has the power to see what ability someone has. Since the scroll says that you'll develop multiple powers, we think that you have more powers already than you realize. So would you like to take the trip?" Carlisle asked.

I glanced at Seth. "Can I bring Sethie with me?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Yes you can."

I shrugged. "Sure. It sounds like fun...but I have a question."

"And that is?" Billy urged.

"Well the scroll says that me and my companions are going to fight the Northern Council and it's going to be the largest war in the world, but when is this supposed to happen?"

"Oh yes, I can't believe I didn't tell you. There is only one time in the whole existence of the universe where all of the planets' moons' align, and when that happens, a shimmering light is going to shine on our place of battle." Carlisle explained to me.

"When is _that_ supposed to happen?"

Carlsile shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. It's not going to happen for a while, but I'll keep a look out."

I nodded slowly. "And when it says that I have to find other mythical creatures, will everyone have to come? I still don't know if we have a game plan yet. but i do know that bringing Trinity, Embry's imprint, will help us. She can see if a person is human or not."

"That would mean a great deal to this expedition. And as of wanting a gmae plan, well that is the whole purpose of this meeting." Carlisle looked towards Edward, and he nodded. He made everyone close to him quiet down, and everyone followed.

Instead of having a large circle, everyone got closer together so we could hear, though that was only a problem for the imprints. Everyone's shoulders were touching, and nobody looked uncomfortable.

I was stuck between Seth and Bella. Bella and I looked to each other and smiled.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Now it's my understanding that everyone here knows about the scroll." Billy pulled out the scroll, and everyone nodded.

"Sammy asked a very good question that got me thinking, and we need everyone's opinion on this. Sammy asked me when this war with the Northern Council is going to happen. Billy could you please hand me the scroll?" Billy gave carlisle the scroll and he opened it up. Okay you this picture right here? The one with all the planets and those circles in a line?"

Murmured agreements sounded through the circle. "Those are all of the planet's moons' aligned with ours. This is only supposed to happen once in the history of the universe. When this happens, a shimmering light will shine on our place of battle. If I calculated correctly, it's located near the northern polar ice cap, so it's going to be close to enemy turf. Another question that Sammy asked was who are we bringing on this journey. What do you guys think about this?"

Trinity raised her hand from her spot between Embry and Jared. "Yes?" Carlisle nodded for her to speak.

"I think I can help. I can do this this thing where if I look at something or someone, I can see if they're human or not. For example, when I met Sammy, I saw her and found out that she's a werewolf. Just how I know you and your family are vampires."

Carlisle tilted his head to the side. "That's quite intriguing. But yes that will help us a great deal."

"But she might get hurt." Embry argued.

"You know you can always come with us and keep an eye on Trinity, Embry." Seth pointed out, and he immediatly relaxed.

Sam spoke up next. "The wolves have to come. What if the enemy tries to attack us? We need to be on alert at all times."

I saw the downside to that plan, and turned to face my uncle. "But if all of you guys just get up and leave, they can do something to the town or our families. They're probably banking on us doing that, so at least a portion of the wolves have to stay here."

Carlisle pursed his lips and nodded. "That's true. With something like this on our hands, we need to expect the unexpected."

"Well what about the whole mythical creature thing? We still haven't figured out what we're going to do about that." Seth said.

"After the last time I saw you two, I pulled out the files that I had taken with me when I left the Volturi. The creatures that you heard about from folklore legends are far from the real thing. As you already know, fairies travel all around the world in search of plants, chemicals, and anything that would help them in the making of different medicines and potions. They also shape shift into butterflies to hide their existence from humans.

The heather pixies are the fairies' cousins. All they do is play pranks on people, and can shape shift into anything they can imagine.

Dwarfs are the people who are short, but most of the males don't have beards. They look just like those people on that "show little people big planet", **(if you're physically challenged in that way at all, please know that I mean no offence to you in anyway. I'm just trying for you to get a visual) **and make armor. Though they don't make just any armor. You see, they found this metal that was indestructible, and they stole all of this precious metal before the humans could discover it. They all live underground, and come out to just get supplies. The ones that aren't very fond of the lifestyle that their family has chosen, like the ones on television, blend in with the rest of the humans.

A gargoyle is those statues at the top of large buildings. Although they have intimidating wings, claws, and sharp teeth, but they're actually very kind. The reason why they're always stationed at the top of buildings is to make any dark spirits recede from the area. When the sun rises, they turn into stone, but at night, they're leather like skin is revealed, and they fly through the clouds. As they leave the building, they make a holographic image of themselves to keep up appearances.

An Alphyn is a creature that is a mixture of a wolf and a dragon. It has tufts of fur everywhere, a long thin tongue, a knotted tail, and legs with scales and claws. It can breathe fire from one side of its mouth, and it can also breathe water or ice from the opposing side.

A fae is little fairy like organisms that have light radiating off of them, can see every thought you'll have in the future by sitting on top of your head. They hide in the forest and never some out.

Goblins are very rude, but their skin is made of metal that is virtually indestructible, and no it's not the same as the dwarfs' metal. The only way that you can defeat a goblin is to heat them at a ridiculous temperature. Their blood is made of an acid that is harmful to immortals, but not mortals. As I said, they're extremely rude, and entertain themselves by hiding things, spilling food, and basically causing trouble in general. They usually live in trees, or underground for short periods of time, and they can be found in France." Carlsile took an unneeded breath at the end of his long explanation.

"Woah." Everyone except the Cullens breathed.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, and of course I broke it. "So when do we start looking for these things?" I asked.

"I was thinking once we get back from Alaska which is in about two weeks." Carlsile said.

"Is this good timing, Sam, Jacob?" Billy asked his son and brother of sorts.

"Yup." Jake said, popping the"P."

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"So it's settled then. If everyone would like, they are welcome to spend the day at our house, seeing as Esme and Bella made lunch and dinner for all of you." Carlisle offered.

All of the wolves cheered at the mention of Esme's cooking, and stood up so they could follow them out of the clearing.

Seth stood up and held his hand out for me to take. I clutched his hand and pulled myself off of the ground. "You ready?"

"Yes." I smiled.

* * *

**I was going to write a lot more, but then the chapter would of just been dragging on. If there's any mistakes, I'll fix them later because I'm lazy like that. So about the mythical creatures, I changed them up instead of the same ol' myths, so I don't know if I own them or not... Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the story, I'm all ears! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE. **

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**

**P.S. Pictures of the creatures will be up on my facebook shortly. =)**


	15. important note

**Hello my lovely readers! So sorry this isn't a chapter. I was going to update last week, but I was visiting family, and school is giving me a hard time right now. I wanted to say that I won't be updating for a while. I promise you that it won't be TOO long, it'll only be like three weeks or so. This will give me enough time to get all of my school work in, write and correctly edit my chapters, and all of that. Oh and I'm kind of having writers block, so PLEASE PLEASE if you have absolutely ANY ideas for this story, please tell me. I know what I want to do at the end of the story, but I just don't know exactly what to do for the next chapters until the war. You can review, PM me, e mail me, or message me on Facebook. My Facebook name is Maisy Cullen. And PLEASE tell me what you think of this story. I don't care if it's something short like "Good." or "awesome" it's still a review and it is still appreciated. Hmmm… that's pretty much all I have to say. Oh yeah! If you haven't checked it out yet, I have pictures on Facebook from the past chapters. I except any friend request. Now I have to get off the computer, my mom looks seriously pissed that I'm not off now. Laterz!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	16. IMPORTANT NEWS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

**Hello my lovely readers! I FINALLY got my computer back! So…I know that y'all were probably expecting a new chapter, and I know that you're gonna want another one soon, but I'm just NOT satisfied with this story. When I started this, I had JUST become a writer. Now that I've actually started listening to English class, I know that I have re-write this story. I'm so SO sorry, but I know that it'll be worth it in the end. I just need some time to, apart from re-writing, get my thoughts together on how I'm going have Sammy find all of the mythical creatures. I know that it doesn't sound hard, but it gets kind of overwhelming with all of the ideas that I have. Again, I am very sorry for your disappointment. But while you're waiting for me to re-write this story, I have been working on another story called, "Missing Star." It's about Bella getting pregnant with Edward's babies when he leaves in New Moon. I promise you that it's a lot better than it sounds. There's a lot of different personalities between the kids to make a many-sided story. Anyways I'm going to keep on posting on here whats going on with the rewritten story, and ask you guys questions if I need any help. One more thing before I leave, when I post the re-written story on here, the new name is going to be "The Scroll," and I'm going to immediately post all of the chapters that I re-wrote up to this point. Like I'm going to post all the chapters, but stop where I currently am in the story, and update every week like I'm supposed to. Again I'm very very very SORRY for anyone's disappointment, but please review and tell me anything you think I should add to the re-written story if you have any ideas. Luv u guys!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


	17. Another AN, sry

**Hello my lovely readers! Wow, writing this makes me feel extremely guilty about pausing the story so abruptly, but fortunately, I have something to distract you! if you haven't checked it out yet, I have a new story up called Missing Star, the full summary's inside, and I literally JUST finished the second chapter, so all i have to do is correct any errors, and it should be up in a matter of minutes. Also if you haven't gone on my Facebook page, I have pictures. My pen name is Maisy Cullen, and I'll accept any friend request. that's all I have to say, so laterz!**

**MaisyCullen13 over and out! =P**


End file.
